Freak
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: What happenes when someone from Jeff Hardy's past is the new diva. Now take that person and add the fact that she is 6'7 and 160 pounds. Also add in The undertaker and Kane setting their sights on her and find out just what will happen.
1. Chapters 1

1

_To think I use to think that Freak was a bad thing. But as I got older it stopped bothering me. Why should I care that they think I'm different from them. Yes I am taller then most girls. Yes I play sports. Yes I am trying to become a Diva on WWE. So what they are so jealous that they weren't able to do what I do. Why should I care that they think that I am a freak. I welcome people calling me a freak. It never fails to happen no matter where I go but I don't care. I will find my place to fit in. And I am hoping that it is the WWE. If not then I will move on. It doesn't matter to me anymore. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks about me. That is one thing that will never change._

My name is Casper Walker and I am 25 years old. I'm 6"7 and weigh 152lbs. I have long red purple and blue hair. My eyes are different colors. One is bright blue and the other is bright green. Like I said I look like a freak. But I don't care. At the moment all I care about is impressing one person with what I can do. And I am heading there right now. The Arena is in Tampa Florida and I am riding my motorcycle three hours just to try out. It doesn't means that I will get it but it doesn't matter. As long as I try the best I can that is all that matters. Let's see what is there anything that I should tell you, oh yeah I have never had a man ask me out. I'm a little upset about this. But I can't help it that most men find me a little too freakish for them. They are just scared I'm too much woman for them and to be honest I just might be.

Riding three hours to this place gives me a lot of time to think about my life but I try not too. I may not have had a bad life but it wasn't a great life. My parents were great but when I was younger I wasn't ready for all the things that were said and done to me because I was bigger then everyone else. Some things are meant to stay in the past. Children can be beyond cruel. Some things they did shouldn't have been done to anything. But that's in the past and I am trying to keep it there. But we all know that we can't run from our pasts and sooner or later it will catch up with me and when it did I don't think that I will be ready for it I don't think that I will ever be ready for anything like that again.

Finally I'm here and ready to do what I'm good at. I'm going to put on one hell of a show. Let's just say that if I get this job I will not be with TNA any longer. I'm tired of the way that they use me. I'm a freak so I'm the one everyone beats up. I'm the one that never wins. The one time I did win I got suspended and now here I am. Here I am trying to prove myself I want something more and this is my last chance. I pulled up and parked next to the others bikes. "Hey you what are you here for?"

I pulled off my sunglasses and turned around after I got off my bike. "I'm here to see Mr. McMahon."

"Do you have an appointment?" They guy asked me.

"Yes my name is Casper Walker." I said to him as I took off my leather jacket. It was hot and I needed to stop sweating so much before I got in the ring.

"Do you have a ring name?" He asked me after looking at the papers in his hands.

"Freak." I said to him and he nodded.

"Go on in and take the hallway all the way down. Take a right and keep going until you see a black curtain you go through it and he will be there waiting for you in the ring." He said to me and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said to him before I walked into the building.

"Damn you're a huge bitch." A guy said as he walked out of a room.

"You have no idea." I purred as I walked by him.

"Nice ass." He said as he patted it.

It took everything that I had not to hit him. "You touch my ass again and I'll break your hand. It doesn't belong to you."

"Well if you think you can take me on then bring it baby because the gold standard doesn't back down from anything." He said and I rolled my eyes as I walked away from him.

"Damn I hope that you are going to working with us." He said before I turned right.

I shook my head and kept walking this guy was worse then Raven. He thought that he could touch me any time that he wanted. But he learned soon enough that I wasn't someone to fuck with. I saw the black curtain and walked through without even thinking about what I was going to do in the ring. When I saw not only Vince McMahon but also Glen and Mark in the ring I stopped dead in my tracks. They had their backs to me and were talking and I thought about walking backstage before they saw me. "Yo dad I think she is here!"

I looked to seen the guy that had come to see me looking at me with a smile on his face. I knew that look he knew that he just stopped me from leaving. They guys in the ring turned to look at me when I looked back at the ring and I could have sworn I seen smiles on the guys faces before they looked at Vince. "Come down here."

I walked down making it seem like I was calm when I was freaking out inside. I walked to the ring and grabbed the top rope. I jumped and flipped over the rope landing on my feet looking at the men in front of me. Let me tell you those two right there are all man. I could feel in deep in my soul that they would be able to handle me. That thought bothered me but I didn't show it. "Miss Walker I must say that I thought my son was joking when he told me that you were over 6 foot. But as I stand here I see that he wasn't joking at all. I do believe you are the tallest woman I have met."

"Thank you I guess Mr. McMahon." I said as I looked at him.

"So you are the heel on TNA." He said to me as he leaned against the ropes on the other side of the ring.

"Yes." I said to him.

"Have you ever won a match?" He asked me.

"Three in the last year and got suspended every time I did." I said to him as I sat on the top post of the corner.

"You got suspended every time you won?" Mark asked shocked.

"Oh yeah that's why I'm able to be here today. I've been suspended for 8 weeks." I said to him.

"Are your eyes really like that?" Vince finally asked me.

"Every since I was born." I told him.

"Really hmm I want to see you in action you don't mind if you go against one of them do you?" He asked me.

"Honestly no but I don't want you to think that I'm cocky." I said to him.

"Don't worry darlin I'll go easy on ya." Mark said to me.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Don't think I break easy because I don't just ask the youngest Hardy."

"Come on Glen let's watch the show." Vince said before he slipped out of the ring with Glen following him.

I got to the middle of the ring and shook Mark's hand. "It's an honor to do this with you."

"The honor is all mine sugar." He said before Shane Rang the bell.

We locked up and he tried to push me back but I stayed where I was and planted a kick in his gut. He backed away and then ran at me with his arm out. I ducked the clothes line and kicked his feet out form under him. He went face first into the mat and I got on his back on my knees. I grabbed his chin and pulled him back. But he bucked me off and I jumped to my feet as he turned over and sat up. I did a run into the ropes and did a baseball slide into his gut but he grabbed my leg and bent it back and to the left. I kicked him in the gut three times with my left leg before he let go. I slid back and got to the corner I got up and was smashed into the corner by all his weight. When he moved away from me I fell to my knees and head butted him in his gut. He doubled over and I punched him in his face to get him away from me so I could move. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet. "Wrong thing to do little girl."

I smiled sweetly at him before I jumped up with my hair still in his hands and kicked him in the gut with both of my feet. He let go off my hair as he landed on the floor. I jumped onto the tope roped and flipped off landed on him like he was my bed. I felt his breath rush out of him and pinned him. The bell rang and I got up. Then I offered him a hand and he took it with a smile. "Dixie doesn't know what she just lost."

"You can say that again Mark." Vince said as he slid into the ring.

"You were damn good how long have you been wrestling?" Glen asked as he stepped into the ring.

"Since I was 17 so about 8 years." I said to him.

"It shows." Mark said with a nod.

"I do believe that we just found the newest member of the WWE. Now where do I place her? RAW, ECW or SMACKDOWN?" Vince asked them.

"Raw." Everyone but me said at the same time. I was just shocked that I got the job. "Can you excuse me for a second?"

"No problem." Vince said and I walked to the corner and grabbed my cell from the bag there.

I dialed Dixie's number and put the phone t my ear. "What do you want Freak? You aren't coming back until you learn that you do what I say or you don't do at all."

"How about I don't need your job anymore. How about I just got hired with the WWE and won't be coming back at all. If you look in my locker you will see that it has already been cleaned out and your assistant has my two weeks notice." I said to her.

"You traitor." She shouted at me.

"Think what you want Dixie cause you need me and I don't need you. I got what I wanted all along." I said before I hung up the phone.

"So you knew that you had the job anyways huh?" Shane asked from behind me.

"No I wasn't going back either way. This way I still get to do what I love and won't have to worry about what I would do for a job." I said to him.

"Well, welcome to the WWE Casper." He said to me.

"Thank You Shane." I said to him.

"No problem you deserve this you wouldn't be here if you didn't." He said to me as he shook my hand.

"That is the truth." Glen said from behind me.

"So it's true Freak is here!" I heard from the top of the ramp and looked up.

The look in his eyes told me all that I needed to know. "Hello Hardy."

"Freak." He hissed at me.

"So you know the newest member of the Raw family huh?" Vince asked as he walked towards me.

"Yeah I know the bitch. She isn't any good if you ask me." Jeff said and I had to look away.

"Well, for one thing we didn't ask you and for another she just did the one thing you haven't been able to do without your brother and that was beat Mark." Glen said to him.

"Well she is a fucking freak so that doesn't matter." He said and for the first time in 10 years that word actually hurt me.

"Hardy you need to go back to your locker room before you get your ass whipped." Mark growled to him.

I looked at Hardy one last time and he growled at me. "Still pissed that I found out about the bet you guys had going on and whipped your ass so fucking bad that you couldn't even sit down?"

"We were just trying to do you a favor because no man in his right mind would want someone as ugly as you bitch." He hissed to me and I flipped over the ropes and landed on my feet.

"At one time I use to call you a friend but that was all a game. Nowhere inside your black heart there is any way for you to be kind and nice. You have to want something when you do and you got pissed when you didn't get it. You weren't the first one to try and I know that you won't be the last. Just remember this Hardy Boy you ain't man enough for me. You never were because I'm too much woman for you to fucking handle."

"That's because you are a fucking freak." He growled before he turned around and walked away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Vince there. "What was that all about?"

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want them to know just what someone would do t have a laugh at someone else. But I knew that he needed to know. "When Jeff was in the TNA we were friends or that was what I thought. But after six months of hanging out and everything he tried to get me in bed. Everyone at TNA knows a few things about me. SO he got wind of it and wanted to help me out or that was what he said. But I was walking past the locker room that he shared with Sandman and Raven when I heard them talking. He was trying to sleep with me because he had a bet going on for five grand. If he slept with me and had taped proof of it he would get five grand from them. If her didn't he had to give them five grand a piece. I interrupted his match and beat him so bad that he couldn't sit down for a week. He also had to give them five grand a piece. So he hates me and I don't care that much for him either."

"That isn't a Jeff Hardy that I know." Glen said to me.

"Yeah I thought the same thing." I said to him as Vince looked at me shocked.

"I was going to put you in a story line with him but I don't know now." He said to me.

"Don't let it ruin business Vince. I can deal with it and keep it away from work. Believe me he won't be the last one to try to pop my cherry." I said before I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Damn." Mark said and I grabbed my bag and raced up the ramp. I couldn't' believe that I just said that to them. They didn't need to know that. They didn't need to know something that personal about me. There I go again running my big mouth. Damn it! Damn it! I almost made it to the door when I was grabbed from behind.

"Hey it's ok Sugar." Mark said from behind me.

"No it isn't." I said without looking at him.

He spun me around and then lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. "I think that it is amazing that you respect yourself that much to wait for the right guy."

"You don't get it do you? I'm a freak Mark. I was taller then the tallest guy in school. I was on the baseball, basket ball and football team. I have never had a boyfriend. Hell most guys think I am to freaky to ask out. So I don't know what it's like to be kissed without it being on camera or a guy trying to win a bet. I don't even know what it's like to let a guy get to second base. So if that is respectful I really want to be bad." I said before I pulled away from him and walked away.

I didn't look back because I didn't want to see the look of horror that I know would be on his face. No I didn't want to see that he thought I was a freak. "Hey Casper."

I turned and looked at him only to realize that he was right behind me. He pulled me into his arms and smashed his lips to mine. I was so shocked I gasp and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't believe it I was being kissed by none other then Mark Calloway and loved it. When he pulled away from me I saw a smile on his lips. "You taste so sweet Casper."

I just looked at him with a goofy smile on my face. "Thank you Mark."

"No thank you." He said as he slipped me his number and turned me around to head back to the ring.

Standing right there watching us was Jeff. "Looks like you like freaks Mark."

"Jeff you need to watch your mouth before I shut it for you." Mark said to him.

"The bet should have been for ten grand a piece." He hissed at me.

"You still would have lost." I told him.

"Watch yourself Casper because even a freak like you is weak in one way or another. And when I find that weakness you will be begging me to fuck you." He growled at me.

I laughed at him. "There is nothing you can do or say to me to get me to let you fuck me. Don't you get it Jeff you lost deal with it or I'll help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Here I am three weeks into my new job and loving every minute of it. Even working with Jeff doesn't bother me anymore because I was doing what I always wanted to do. And tonight I would be having my first match. And tonight I will be known as Kane's Wife. Now who would have thought that I would be Kane's wife? Well I guess it's better then Taker's new pet. But I think that Vince has it where He kidnaps me and makes me walk to the ring during Kane's match with a collar and leash on. I really liked this. So what I'm a freak haven't you learned that by now?

"Yo Casper you ready for tonight?" Shane asked me as we walked back from the gym.

"Well, I don't know if I can... Of course I am ready for tonight. I have some of the best in my corner right now." I said to him.

"Yeah and they seem to be very protective over you. I haven't seen them act this way with anyone else." He said to me.

"I don't know about that but I don't mind that they think that highly of me." I said to him.

"So have you come up with a new name?" He asked me.

"She is our little Angel." Glen said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So it's Angel huh?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah it is." I said to him.

"It fits you better then freak did." He said to me.

"I disagree with that." Jeff said from behind him.

"I really didn't ask you now did I?" I asked him as Glen tightened his grips on my shoulders.

"Sorry I just don't see you as an Angel." He said as he walked closer to me.

I moved out of the grip and walked right up to him and smiled down at him. "Sad Jeff how you can't let anything go. Is it really so bad to let the past go and move on from here?"

"Are you asking me to let go you beating my ass so bad that I had to take two weeks off? That I had to pay ten grand out to those assholes because you wouldn't open your legs for one night? That's all it would have taken Casper and you would have really enjoyed yourself." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at him. "Fine if you can talk Vince into it I will fight your ass on RAW and no matter the outcome we'll let everything go do you think that you can do that?"

"You will wrestle me and get your ass kicked just to move on from it?" He asked me.

"I didn't say getting my ass kicked. I'm talking about a no holds bar all out TLC, hardcore fight that only we can hold. Who ever wins, wins." I said to him.

"You got to be joking you know I will kill you in a match like that." He said to me.

"You forget that the only reason I never won was because they didn't want me to. You know that I am damn good and I will fuck you up just as bad as you can me." I said to him.

"I'll talk to my dad for you guys this will bring in so many ratings that there is no way that he would ever say no to this. I know that I wouldn't even though I know that reasons behind this. I think that this needs to be done so you can get over it. Now go worry about yourself tonight Jeff you got one hell of a match that you need to worry about. You are after all going after your brother's title." Shane said to him.

"**Come on Angel let's go get ready for you walking me down to the ring." Glen said as he grabbed my ass.**

"**Ok baby but first let's go have a little exercise." I said as I slipped my hand down the front of his pants but hiding it from the view of the camera. **

"**You might wear me out before I get to the match." He purred down to me.**

"**Then I'll kick his ass for you. Every since he has seen me he stares and freaks me out." I said to him. **

**He looked down at me without saying anything for a second. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I should have known that he would go after you." **

"**I was hired Honey there is nothing that can be done about that. He may come after me but I'm not like all the others he has came for I will not fall." I said to him. **

"**Angel, just run if it gets too out of hand. He will hurt you just to hurt me." He said to me.**

"**I will not leave you there so he can hurt you worse. You know that I will go after him." I said to him.**

"**Don't." He said before the guys signaled that it was clear.**

"Damn girl you are damn good at that." He said with a smile.

"Thank you I learned from watching you and Mark over the years." I said to him as we made our way to the locker room that we are sharing.

"Go in and get ready I'll wait out here." He said to me.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room as I snorted. "Get your ass in here I know how to turn around so you don't see anything. I have done this more then once."

"Fine but I'm locking the door there are assholes that do want to see you naked." He said with a smile.

"You want to also but you are too nice to just take a look." I said to him as I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it in my bag.

"Nice tattoo." He said to me.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled on the red tank that he picked out that have black flames on it.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and undid my jeans and let them fall to the ground. Then I pulled on the red leather pants that matched the shirt. When I was done I turned to the mirror and blushed deep red as I watched Glen's member appear as he dropped his jeans. I grabbed my brush and everything before I rushed into the bathroom. I heard him chuckle and went even redder before I slammed the door shut.

When I walked out he was dress and I wasn't red anymore. "By the way you acted I would think that you haven't seen a penis before."

"Actually I wouldn't call that thing a penis I would call that a cock." I said to him.

"A damn fine one if I do say so myself." He said to me.

"I don't know it looked scary to me." I said to him before he laughed and we walked out.

"Hey little Angel how is Glen treating you?" Mark asked as we walked into the hall way.

"He was chasing me around with that monster between his legs telling me that it doesn't spit more then once an hour. I had to threaten him that I would cut it off to get him to leave me alone." I said seriously.

Mark and Glen were trying so hard not to laugh at what I said but they failed and everyone stopped and looked at us as they laughed their butts off. "What it isn't funny that thing was huge and it was pointing right at me the whole time. I didn't see it bounce at once. I don't think that I will ever have sex."

"Man you ruined it for everyone." Randy said from behind me.

Glen and Mark looked at me as I busted out laughing and I knew that they were shocked. After I composed myself I looked at Randy and snorted. "I don't do assholes."

"Then we got a problem because I like anal." He said with a purr.

"Not on your life." I said to him before we walked away.

"You'll come around they all do." He called after me and I gave him the finger.

"Anytime baby any time." He called back to me.

"I am going to be dealing with this a lot aren't I?" I asked them as we headed to catering.

"Yeah they seem to think they are gods. They have no respect for anyone." Mark said as he rolled his eyes.

"I wonder if you do that in bed when you come." I said without thinking about it and blushed bright ass red.

"I don't believe it but look at this I do believe our little angel is a pervert." Glen said as he swatted my butt again.

"That doesn't really belong to you so keep your hand off of it." I said with a laugh as we walked into catering.

"But my hand fits on it perfectly." He said to him.

"That would be because she has a huge ass." A female voice said and other laughed.

"At less I'm not cursed with fake tits and ass. I got everything I have from my momma I know that you can't say the same." I said without even looking at her.

"Watch yourself freak cause your against me tonight and I'll show how to kick ass." Kelly Kelly said to me and I snorted.

"I eat little girls like you for a midnight snack because you aren't big enough for breakfast." I said and Mark laughed and Glen tried not to choke on his water.

"Talking brave for a newbie don't you think? But don't worry you'll soon know your place." Kelly said to me.

"Yeah, and that is me pinning your ass." I said to her before I walked out of catering leaving them shocked that I didn't even look at her once.

"You don't make friends easy do you?" Mark asked as they caught up with me.

"Did she try to be friendly?" I asked him as I saw Matt Hardy heading my way. I didn't know if I wanted to meet him after meeting his brother but oh well.

"So Mark I hear the new girl is talented as hell and took your ass down where is she?" He asked looking past me.

"I'm right here." I said to him and he looked at me surprised.

"Freak from TNA hell yeah I'm a huge fan." He said as he held out his hand.

"Really I'm surprised." I said as I shook it.

"Why?" He asked me as we started walking after he let go of my hand.

"Oh you haven't heard about your brother and her then." Glen said for me.

"My brother is any ass he doesn't know when to stop shit and when he started feeling for you he tried to break the bet but they wouldn't let him. He is still hurting because of what happened. That's all." He said to me.

"You got to be joking me right that boy don't know anything but hate towards me. We have all seen it." I said to him.

Mark and Glen nodded before they looked at each other and I caught the look that said they knew there was more to it then he had been letting on. "Well Matt it was nice meeting you but it seems that it is almost time for my match come on husband walk your wife to the ring like a good hubby."

We walked to the curtain and I waited for my song to hit and when it came on I smiled I walked out singing Heaven is a Lie with Kane walking with me. I have to admit that I love the fact that he was there with me at that moment because I was scared this was my career and I wanted everything to go as planned. "And coming to the ring standing 6"7 from Death Valley Angel being accompanied by Kane her husband."

The whole place went crazy as He walked me up the steps and we both stepped over them. So what I'm a few inches shorter them him but that don't matter I'm able to handle it. The crowd was chanting my name as Kelly Kelly's Music hit and it went to boos real fast as she walked out and looked at me. I knew that she was still pissed and that was fine with me. I look at Kane and we both smile a sick little smile that he taught me yesterday just for tonight. Kelly did her little dance all the way to the ring and I just yawned and waited for her to do her little show. When she got into the ring I kissed Glen and he got out of the ring. I turned to look at her and was met with a foot to my gut.

I didn't feel it as I picked her up by her legs and just dropped her to the mat before I jumped on her with a knee to her gut. She looked up at me and I sighed. "Sorry." I said before I grabbed her by her neck and climbed onto the top rope. I raised her over my head and threw her down to the mat and then did a leg drop on her before I took the pin.

"One... Two... Three... The winner is Angel!!" Lillian shouted and everyone cheered until the whole place went black. I knew that it was coming but they didn't hell only four people knew that it was going to happen ok Shane makes five. When the lights came on I was nose to nose with Taker and his hand was coming up to wrap around my neck but I grabbed his hand and stopped him. His eyes went wide in surprise when he realized he couldn't move it.

"It's going to be fun to break you. And there is nothing your husband will be able to do to stop it." He hissed to me.

"I will." I said before I brought my foot up and kicked him in his gut and then used the hand in my hand and threw him into the ropes before I jumped out of the ring and beside Glen.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life girl and you'll soon see that." He said and I just grabbed Glen's hand and pulled him behind me as I walked away from the ring.

The lights went out and I went down but jumped up just as the lights came on to see Glen face first behind on the ground behind me. I spun around but knew that he wasn't there anymore. So I walked to the nearest camera and looked into it before I said. "I may be an angel but no one knows just what kind but you are about to find out deadman. You want me you know where I'm going to be at come and get me."

Then I drew my thumb over my neck like he does and pushed away from the camera before I helped Glen to his feet and walked him backstage. The cameras followed us back there and this is how Jeff comes into it.

"**You aren't very smart are you?" Jeff asked from beside me as I walked past him.**

"**Don't start with me little boy." I hissed as the EMTs took Glen from me and rushed him to the trainers.**

"**You don't play with the deadman and win. No one has and you won't be the first." Jeff said from behind me.**

"**Ah did I ask you anything?" I hissed as I followed them down the hall. **

"**You'll understand shortly." He called to me.**

Mark was around the corner and wrapped his arms around me when I turned it. "You did damn good girl. I don't think that anyone has ever stood up to me like that before. Damn good."

"Yes she did." Jeff said from behind me.

I was very surprised by that until he said. "But that's what happens when you're a freak."

I looked up at Mark and he nodded so I turned around and grabbed Jeff by his neck. I lifted him off the ground and up so that we were eye to eye. "I really don't care if that match has been made or not because the next time, you fucking treat me like a bitch I will be coming after you. I will destroy you Jeff. You think you got it bad last time? I haven't even gotten started yet. You think that I was bad then you won't want to see me now. Do you get that? Do you understand what I am telling you?"

He nodded and I let him drop to his feet. "Good because I am tired of you thinking that you are all that. I'm not a freak I'm just tall."

I walked away before he could say anything and knew that I might have made it worse but that doesn't matter I can do two story lines at once. Plus maybe we can get the two into one story line with two guys after another man's wife and have to go up against each other to get to her. I really like that and I pitched it to Mark. The look on his face told me he thought that it was a great idea and he was surprised that I came up with it. "I was the one that came up with a lot of the storylines on TNA."

"Dixie really fucked up didn't she?" He asked me as I went into the room that the trainer was in for the next promo.

"Yeah she did." I said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Glen asked me.

"Yes." I said and he lay down and I took his hand.

"**Come on baby you know that he won't stop now." I said as I looked down at him.**

"**I know I just wish that he wouldn't have picked you. Why the hell did you not run Angel?" He asked me.**

"**I learned for the best to stand up for what I believed and I'm not just going to run because of that sick man. You mean more to me then that." I said to him before I kissed him on the lips. **

"**He's ok Angel he can still fight in the match all he did was hit his head. Since the match is last tonight I don't see why he can't wrestle." The trainer said to me.**

"**Thanks Don." I said as I looked at him.**

"**Let's get you ready for your match." I said as I looked down at him.**

"**I was thinking about having a little fun first." He said as he grabbed my ass.**

"**Then we better get somewhere they won't be hearing you screaming my name." I said to him and he laughed.**

"**You scream louder then I do." He said.**

"**Shut up." I said before he sat up and crashed his lips onto mine.**

"All clear!" The camera guy said and I tried to break the kiss but instead he deepened the kiss and growled.

"I said that it was all clear." The guy said again

Glen broke the kiss and glared at him. "We heard you but I didn't want to end the kiss just yet. Damn a man can't get a break can he?"

I patted is head and laughed before I walked out of the room. "I think that he has a thing for ya."

"Mark you're funny you know." I said as we waited for Glen.

He just shook his head and looked at me like I was crazy. Glen walked out and looked at me. "We are going to finish what I started later."

"Sorry I'll be washing my hair then." I said to him and Mark laughed.

I walked away from him and headed to the catering area. When I walked in I saw Hunter and I knew that he saw me. "I'll be damn Casper how have you been I heard that you were here and I couldn't find you. Glad that you decided to let me see ya."

"How are you Paul I haven't seen you in ten years." I said to him as I grabbed water and sat down.

"I'm good I hear that you are Glen's wife now. I do believe that I feel sorry for him. He doesn't know what he has gotten into does he?" He asked me.

"You have no idea and now they are throwing Jeff and Mark into the story line. I swear I don't know if I can handle them all but you know me I aim to please." I said to him and he laughed as Randy walked in.

"Really you aim to please. Does that mean that you will please me?" He asked me and I looked at Paul.

"Randy you know that girl I told you about that sent my brother to the hospital when he grabbed her ass. Well that was Casper who did it so you need to stop before we have to go to your wake." He said to him and I laughed.

"That reminds me how is Peter?" I asked him.

"He is married and has three kids. He asks about you sometimes but I remind him every time that he asked for what you gave him." Paul said before we laughed.

"I hold nothing against him he was young and stupid then." I said to him as I looked at Randy.

"Ok I get it." He said with a snort.

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked and we both busted out laughing.

I swear you would think that he was smart enough to understand that." I said and Paul nodded as Matt walked in and saw us.

"Paul, Freak." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Casper." I said to him and he nodded.

"Here Paul give me a call and tell your wife that she is crazy as hell for marrying you." I said to him as I stood up and handed him a card.

"I know that Shawn would like to see you. So go to the locker room and surprise you. He always had a little thing for ya." Paul said and I rolled my eyes again.

"Believe me I remember. He is the reason I'm a perfect little Angel now." I said and Paul busted out laughing again.

"There is nothing about you that is angelica and you know it." He said to me and Randy smiled.

"You don't know huh? Casper here is a virgin." Randy said and I spun around and looked at him.

"If I wanted him to know I would have told him myself so learn to keep you dick sucker closed before I close it for you asshole." I hissed at him and he paled.

"The one thing that I do know about Casper is when she says something she means it. You don't want to go there Randy so don't do anything that you will regret ok." Paul said as he grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry, he is your friend so I'll step back for now but make sure he understands that being your friend only goes so far." I said before I pulled away and walked out.

I walked toward the locker room hoping that no one was in there and I could be alone but when I opened the door I saw Mark in there with his dick in his hands. I gasped and started to walk backwards but he looked at me and smiled. Then he stood and walked towards me as he put himself in his pants. "You look so fucking hot right now Casper I just want to slam you against the door and fuck you so hard that we go through it. I bet that would piss a lot of guys here off."

I didn't say anything as I turned to run but he grabbed me and pulled me into the room and slammed the door. "I'm not Glen Casper I will get what I want and you are it."

When he kissed me my knees went weak and he lifted me up until I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel him pressing against my core and knew that if he didn't stop soon I would give into him. I wanted to give into him. I wanted to feel him inside me and I wanted it bad. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "This can't happen now. I don't know you that well this is bad Mark I like you and I like Glen. I can't go from virgin to whore over night. That is one thing that I will never do."

"The thing that you don't know about Glen and I is that we share. It doesn't make you a whore if it is just us. All the wrestlers know not to mess with our girl. We want you to be her. The moment you walked onto the stage we wanted you. That is why we asked Vince to put you in a storyline with us. I don't like the fact that he threw Jeff in it but the boy will learn his lesson. Believe that he will." He said to me before he kissed my neck.

I arched my back and moaned as he kissed down to the top of my breast and I bit my lip when he pulled away to look at me. "When you are ready all you got to do is say something and we are yours. And when we say yours we mean until you don't want us no more."

"So who will I marry if it goes that far?" I asked him.

"We will get bonded." He said to me.

"Only if my family can be there. They will understand." I said to him.

"We'll worry about it if it happens." He said before he kissed me softly on the lips and let my feet hit the floor.

"About damn time Mark I thought you were going to tear her clothes off." Glen said from the bathroom door.

"You two are so evil." I said before I moved and opened the door. I looked back and shook my head. "I hope you like playing games because that will be the last time I fall for it."

I left before they could say anything and headed down the hall to Shawn's locker room. I don't know what it is about the men here but I knew that I had to stay close to the assholes that I knew so I wouldn't be eaten alive. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Shawn opened the door and smiled up at me. "My goddess has come back to me."

"Hello to you to Shawn I ran into Paul and he said that you were here. So how have you been?" I asked after I walked past him and sat down.

"I'm doing good and you. Did you wait for me? Tell me you aren't married yet." He said as he closed the door.

"Sorry baby I'm into girls." I said as I sat down.

"Damn that is just so sad." He said and I just shook my head.

"You never had the shot." I said to him.

"I could have changed your mind." He said and I rolled my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

I stood there beside Glen as we watched Mark walk out. He was looking at me. I know I could feel his eyes on. I didn't look at him as we walked up to the exit. I took a few deep breaths and took his hand as his music hit. I walked out with a smile on my face and we headed to the ring. I knew that Mark and Glen were going to try something but I didn't care they could try all they want they had me weak once but that won't happen again and they had no one to blame but themselves. As we entered the ring Taker went to come towards me and I stepped towards him. "Bring it deadman there is no more games."

"I'm sorry Casper." He whispered to me.

I just turned around and walked away and out of the ring without kissing my husband. Then I looked at both of them and turned around and walked back stage. They want to play then they will play by my rules. They want to bring this into the job them I'll be the one to end it. I went to the pit and looked at the monitor. They were both just standing there in shock. I sighed grabbed a chair and walked back out. I then put the chair on the top of the ramp and sat down. I crossed my legs and looked down at the ring. I put the mike to my lips and smiled. "My husband doesn't want me at the ring so I decided to ease his mind just a little. But don't worry deadman if you want a taste I'll be right here."

I put the mike on my lap and smiled a sweet smile towards the camera before I turned my attention back to the ring in time to see Taker grab for Glen and he landed a punch to his face. I cheered my husband on and booed taker when he took over. When they both went outside the ring I stood up and walked half way down the ramp. Taker was in control and it was pissing me off but I didn't do anything no. I wouldn't do anything like that to make Glen lose. When he gained control I cheered and blew him a kiss. I knew that he would like that so I watched from where I was standing and waited to hear him take the win.

I was hit from behind and fell to the floor. I rolled over and saw KellyKelly looking down at me. I kicked up and saw her go flying towards the ring. I sat up like Kane and Taker does and then I stood up and charged at her. I grabbed her by the waist and slammed her into the ring beside my husband and his brother. I felt her go limp in my arms but I didn't care. I slammed her up against the ring again and then let her fall to the floor as Take grabbed my hair. He threw me into the barricades and charged at me. I bent down and lifted him up and over the barricade into the crowd. I heard him hit the floor as I flipped over it and landed on him. "Wanted a taste Taker well now you got one."

I did a leg drop on him and went to kick him in his head when I was grabbed and pulled over the barricade. "Not now baby not now."

"You messed up Taker thinking I would bow down to you. I don't even bow down to my husband. So don't think that you will be able to do this and get away with it because now your butt is on my list. I will destroy you!!" I screamed to him and Glen pulled me up the ramp.

When we got back stage everyone clapped for me and Glen let me go. I turned and looked at them all. Looks like they all just pulled something on me. I tried to get control of my anger and walked away without saying a word to any of them. I slammed into the locker room grabbed my bag and walked out. I ran into Glen and pulled away from him when he tried to touch me. "Hope you all had your fun because it's the last fucking time."

I walked to the exit and out to my rented bike without looking or talking to anyone. When I got to the hotel I went up to my room which I am not sharing with anyone. Then I stripped and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. By time I was in the shower my anger was gone but I was planning. They want to play then we will play. Oh yes we will play. But when it happens they won't even know what happened or who did it.

It was midnight when someone knocked on my door. I would have pretended that I was a sleep but I knew that it was either Mark or Glen and I was like them I didn't go to sleep early. I opened the door and sighed when I saw that it was both of them. "Go to your room this one is mine."

"I see you are still mad." Mark said softly.

"Mad? Why would I be mad Mark? I have no reason to be mad. I just want to be alone is that so bad?" I asked him.

"No that isn't so bad but what is bad is we were asses tonight and we wanted to say sorry." Glen said to me.

I looked at him and he saw just how upset I was. "Honestly I'm amazed that only KellyKelly came down. In TNA almost the whole locker room would come down sometimes just to beat my ass hell the fans use to ask for it. I was the one that got hurt. Hell I never had a broken bone until TNA. I'm amazed they never got together and tried to rape me. But they would have thought of it if sooner or later if I was still there. What happened tonight reminded me of those nights. Then when you did what you did I just wanted to hurt you. If I had been told before hand it wouldn't have bothered me. But don't worry about it. No there is nothing that I can't handle I have done it my whole life and here won't be any different. So just go to bed because that is what I am going to do." I said before I went to close the door.

"Why don't you get changed and come to the bar with us and a few others? We play poker and we need one more." Glen said to me.

"No." I said before I tried to close it again.

"Well the thing is we already told them that you are going to be down there and we don't go back on what we say. So either you get yourself dressed or we will find the most sluty outfit you own and dress you in it ourselves." Mark said to me and I laughed.

"Fine I will." I said as I let them in.

I grabbed my bag and went into the bath room. They wanted sluty then that's was what they were going to get. Because I have some things that would put the Divas to shame. So I found my favorite outfit to wear when I went to the arena for the TNA shows. I pulled off my tee shirt and put on the shirt without a bra I don't need it the shirt does all the push up that I need. I then pulled on the skirt and zipped it up. When I walked out their jaws hit the floor and their eyes almost popped out of their heads as I put on my boots and grabbed a jacket. "You are not wearing that down to the bar."

I turned and looked at them and they both backed away. "I know neither one of you are my daddy so don't think that I will be listening to that remark. Now either we are going or you are leaving me the hell alone and letting me sleep."

"You aren't leaving this room in that outfit." Mark said to me.

I took a step towards them and they both took another step back. "You two have two seconds to get out before I throw you both out."

"You won't like what happens if you come down there with that outfit on." Mark said after they stepped out into the hallway.

I shut the door in their faces and smiled that always worked with guys that like me. But they pushed it a little too far and I knew that I would be making a trip down to the bar wearing just what I had on. They didn't want to try anything but I knew that they would and they would be shown why I don't have a fucking man and won't be having them in my life like that. I honestly thought that they would be a little different but I see now that all men are the same. Well not Jeff he always let me wear what I wanted to. Why the hell did I just go there? I can't believe that I just went there. All I know is in five minutes I will be heading to the elevator.

When I walked out of the room they weren't there but I knew that I would be running into them before I get to the bar and that is fine because what I am going to do to them shouldn't be seen by the people that we work with. When I pressed the elevator button the doors opened and there they were with evil looks on their faces. "You need to change."

"I will not let you tell me what I can and can't wear so either get over it or leave me the hell alone." I hissed before I headed for the stairs.

"Casper!" Glen called after me and I kept going this was not what I thought I would do but I had to or I would be changing right now. I don't want them to see that I want to make them happy again. No I didn't want them to see that all they have been doing has been getting to me and I was already heading to the darkside. So I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the stairs to see none other than Jeff and Matt walking up the stairs. Jeff looked at me and for a moment I saw the Jeff that I was falling for but then it was gone and he was pushing by me to get onto the floor I was on. "Move the hell out of the way fat ass."

I honestly don't know what happened but when I came to I was holding both Jeff and Matt up against the wall by their throats. I dropped them and backed away. I then raced past them and down the stairs. Id didn't stop when I hit the lobby. I ran outside and headed towards my bike before I remembered that I didn't have my keys so I caught a cab and headed to the beach. I sat there without thinking no I couldn't think about it or I will cry. So I just sat there staring out the window in the night as the lights of the city go by.

I looked up at Glen and Mark as they helped us up. I shouldn't have said that and I know it. I knew her past better than anyone else here that's why I can hurt her like I have been. "What happened?"

"I crossed the line just to hurt her again. A line that I at one time swore I would never tell anyone about. But now I got to tell you. It's the reason I tried to get the bet dropped." I said to them.

My brother looked at me and I knew that I never told him this and he was going to hate me for it. But this is what I get for being an asshole. "Well, tell us already."

"Casper's father was the one that started the freak thing. She was talker then him. She was better than her brothers in everything that they did. She was the freak. When she got use to that word he started to use other words. Like Fat ass and slut. She was meant to have weight on. She is tall. She wouldn't look right with 120 pounds we all know that. But he didn't care that she cried herself to sleep because he hated her. He never wanted a girl so he made sure that he knew it. She went off on him when she turned 19 and she almost killed him. The last thing he ever told her was he should have killed her fat ass as so as she came out of the fucking hole. So when I called her fat ass it caused her to flash back to that moment. So don't ever call her fat ass." I said to them

"You knew that and still called her a fat ass?" Matt asked me as he rubbed his throat.

"I wasn't thinking. She looked so hot and I wanted her to think that I didn't see it so I said the first thing that came to mind without thinking about it." I said to him.

"You know at one time she had it bad for you. I think that she still does but she will never say it to you. If she didn't she wouldn't get so hurt by what you say." Mark said to me.

I lowered my head and sighed. "So do you know where she was going?"

"I believe she was heading to the bar." Glen said to me.

"Well you better go make sure she is ok because she drinks the hard shit when she is mad. And I know that I made her mad." I said to him before I turned to walk to me room.

"Oh hell no you are coming with us so you can say sorry. I am tired of all this shit. You will stop it and make it better starting now." Mark said as he grabbed me and pulled me to the elevator.

I couldn't believe that I turned the car around and headed back to the hotel. I shouldn't have but I wanted to drink. I wanted to feel that burn as it slid down my throat and that was what I was going to do. No one better say anything to me when I get there because I swear to god that I am about to go off and no one will like me when I do. So I paid the guy and walked back into the lobby. I looked at the bar and sighed as I headed in. There was nothing that was going to stop me from drinking until I can't remember why I was drinking in the first place. "Damn baby you look fine as hell tonight."

"Fuck off Randy." I snorted before I headed to the bar.

"What is your problem baby? The deadman can't get it up for you?" He asked as he followed me.

I spun around and looked at him. "I'm only going to say this one last time and if you don't get the point then I'm going to beat it into your head. I am not going to fuck you or any other man in the locker room. Unlike what you guys think I don't want you to pop my cherry. I don't want anyone being able to brag that they did what the countless others couldn't do. So step the fuck off and leave me the fuck alone because you aren't ever going to be man enough to give me what I want."

I knew he was about to hit me I could see it in his movement but when Mark grabbed his arm I knew that he wouldn't be stupid enough to do it in front of him. You heard the lady get the fuck on."

I turned and looked at the bartender. "A bottle of Jack and a shot glass."

He put the bottle and glass on the bar and I handed him a fifty. "Keep the change."

I grabbed the bottle and shot glass and headed towards the empty table in the dark corner. I knew that they were going to follow me but I didn't care because I don't have to listen to anything that they have to say. There was no way they were going to get me to fucking listen to them. I had too much anger in me to even care if they wanted to say sorry. I sat down and put my feet up in the two chairs in front of me making sure they knew that I didn't want them there.

But we all know that they didn't care as they pulled the chairs out from under my feet. I didn't even look up as I took the first shot and smiled as it burnt all the way down. I then put the shot glass to the side and drank from the bottle as they sat down. That was when I saw Matt and Jeff behind them. I knew that my eyes flashed because they all backed away a little. "Get the fuck gone because I don't want to fucking hear anything you guys have to say to me."

"Too bad because we aren't going anywhere." Mark said to me.

"Then I will." I said as I stood up and grabbed the bottle. I moved through the crowd and towards the door while they tried to catch up with me. I walked out into the lobby and headed towards the stairs. There was no need in waiting for the elevator. I was on the fifth floor when I heard then enter the stairwell I sped up because two out of the four had long legs like I do. I got to the 8th floor and went into the hallway and headed to my room. As I was unlocking my door they entered into the hallway and I looked at them before I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I locked the door and went to the table with my bottle.

This was better because none of them had the key to my room and even if they did then it wouldn't matter because I also locked the bolt lock. I took a drink of my bottle and sighed to myself before the pounding on my door started. I walked to the radio and turned it on and turned it up until it drowned out the pounding on the door. I smiled as a rock song came on and it was one I haven't heard in months. I spun around and drank some more of my JD. Then I swayed from side to side as the past flooded back to me.

"**Well, well look at the fat ass eating like she always does. Why don't you go for a run and lose some of that fat?" Her father spat at her as he walked into the kitchen.**

"**Why don't you go and make some food for the rest of us since that is the only thing you are good for. Even your mom couldn't cook like that." He hissed as he sat down at the table.**

**She didn't say anything as she put down the yogurt and went to the oven to check the homemade chicken pot pie. "Smart you already have dinner cooking. Did you clean the house?"**

"**Yes I did. After dinner I have to go to work." She said to him.**

"**You call that wrestling a job. All it is doing is giving you a chance to get felt up by a guy." He said to her.**

"**It puts food on the table and beer in the fridge doesn't?" She asked him. **

**He got up and slapped her when she walked by him. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that you fat ass freak."**

**That was the first time she ever hit him back. But when he landed on the floor and looked up at her she growled. "I am what you made me father but don't worry I'm gone. All my things are packed and in my truck. Take dinner out of the oven. I'll never come back so don't think that you will be seeing me coming back." She said to him.**

"**I use to look up to you dad. But then I saw you for what you are. You are nothing but a failure and that is why you hate me. You think I am proof but you need to look in the mirror to see the proof." She said before she grabbed her keys and walked out of the house. **

I sighed as I turned down the music. They were still there and I knew it but they weren't pounding on the door anymore. I walked over to the door and leaned against it. "I bet you didn't know that my father died last year Jeff. Yeah my oldest brother called and told me. I didn't even go to his funeral. I couldn't do it and I don't think I ever will be able to. My brother called me a week after and told me dad left me the house and forty grand. I told him that he could spilt it between him and the other two."

"I was about to hang up and he asked me how I was doing. It was the first time in 12 years that I have spoken to him and he asks me how I am doing. Funny don't you think? I didn't really know what to say. He told me that he saw my last match on TNA and you know what he said to me? He said that it looks like them kicking my ass all the time got be ready for the big times. I haven't spoke to them since. But that's life. That's just how life will always be for me. There will always be someone that will hurt me no matter what and there will be people that won't want me here. I guess this time I got lucky because it's the same person. I use to be in love with you Jeff and I almost gave in. That's why I ran out there the way I did. It's because you proved my father right once again. No man wants me. No man will want a fat ass freak. So thank you for that." I said to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Casper stayed as far away from us as she could when she wasn't at work. I guess it is because she shared so much with us and she didn't want to share it. I know after I heard everything she said it made me feel even worse for all the shit I have been doing to her. So today I was going to go to her and tell her everything. I'm going to make her see just what I have been trying to hide from her since I first saw her in the ring with them. But the question is will she let me be there for her again. I don't know but I know that I have to try or Mark and Glen are going to kill me.

So when I saw her in the hallway and she was alone I knew that it was now or never. "Hey, Casper will you stop for a moment please!"

She stopped and looked at me. I felt like shit when I seen her eyes. They were puffy and it looked like she hasn't slept in weeks which I do believe since it's been three weeks since we had that run in. "What do you want Hardy?"

"I want to talk. I want to explain everything to you." I said to her.

"I'm sick and tired of all your excuses so if that's all you are selling then I ain't buying got it?" She asked me before she headed into the locker room that she had to herself.

"I got it." I said as I walked in.

She was sitting on the bench looking at me as I closed the door. I didn't know what I was going to say but I knew that I had to make her see that everything that I am saying is true. "Well, I'm waiting say what you need to say so I can get on with my day."

"I know that when I took that bet it was wrong but I wanted to fit in and thought that it was going to be easy. That was until I got to know you. I knew then that you deserved better than that. But they wouldn't end the bet. I didn't care about the money I had to pay to them no I cared about the hell I was going to put you through. When you came out during my match and started to beat my ass I knew that you found out. I thought one of them told you because I just gave them the money. I told them that I wasn't going to do it. I saw the tears that ran down the mask and I felt lower the low and for the first time in my life I knew that I hurt someone that I loved.

It doesn't matter now and I know that but when I saw you in that ring with Mark and them those feelings came back and I didn't want you to see that. I had to hurt you so you would leave this was what I thought. But I will stop and I will try my best to make up for everything that I have done to you because you mean the world to me and I don't think that I will stop until you are mine. I can't Casper. I love you so much and I will not hide it anymore. You soon will be mine." I said as I watched her face.

No emotion showed on her face as she listened to me and I knew that was good because that meant that she reverted back to the heel that she use to be. When she would just do her job and go. I caused this and it hurt me to know that.

"You think that I would just fall apart in your arms after that don't you? Well, sorry to piss in your cornflakes but I'm not. See the one thing you forget is I choose who I will fall for. I will not ever fall for you again Jeff you made sure of that years ago. Sad isn't it that the Hardy boy doesn't get what he wants. But it doesn't matter to me because you aren't what I want to, so stay away from me and make sure the others do too because I am not falling for anyone's shit. Make sure they know this. Now get out." She said to me before she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

I sat there not knowing what to do. How can I fix this because if I tell them what she told me to tell them then I know that I will be dead? There was no doubt about that. I don't know how long I sat there but by time I left the locker room it looked like I was the only one there. That was when I heard the sound of punches. I followed the sound to the gym and looked in the window in the hall. There she was hitting the punching bag and from the looks of it her knuckles were split open because every punch left more blood on the bag. "He thinks that I do know this. He thinks that they know me well enough to try to save me. Well, I don't want to be saved anymore. I want to be left alone so I don't have to worry about more pain."

By the sound of her voice I knew that she was crying. Casper never cried and I knew then that she wasn't as emotionless as we all thought she was. No she felt and she felt deeply. Now I understood. I walked to the door and looked at her as she moved away from the bag and to the wall which she started to punch. I raced in and grabbed her by her waist taking us both to the floor. I rolled onto her as I pinned her hands to her side. "Stop doing this!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" She growled through the tears.

"I hate myself for doing this to you." I said to her and she locked eyes with me.

"I hate you too." She hissed as she tried to move me but she was pinned and couldn't go anywhere.

I grabbed my cell from her pocket and called Matt. "Hey bro where are you at?"

"I'm with the Doc I hurt my knee again." Matt said to him.

Well bring the doc to the gym because Casper has hurt herself really bad." I said to him.

"We'll be there in a minute." He said before we hung up.

I looked down at Casper to see her watching me with sad eyes. Eyes that showed me that she wished she was mine. But then it changed and I saw the rage. The Rage that was always there that no one has ever seen before until now. "I use to wonder if you felt at all but I now see that you feel everything that is said and done to you and for what I have been doing and have done I am sorry because I know that I hurt you worse than you ever wanted me to reach. I do love you Casper and I will not sit back and watch you as you keep hurting yourself because you don't want to hurt the ones that did this to you. But I am here to tell you that you need to hurt me so you don't hurt yourself anymore."

"I can't hurt you don't you see that?" She asked me.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"I can't hurt you or Mark or Glen because I'm in love with all three of you damn it!" She screamed at me before Matt and the Doc walked in.

"And what have you two been doing?" The doc asked as he bent down.

I moved off of her and she sat up and rubbed her hands down her face showing them just what she has done to herself. "How did you do that?"

"Wall and punching bag." I said to him.

He sighed and softly took her right hand. "Matt, go get me some warm water and some towels."

When my cell rang and I saw that it was Jeff I knew something has happened. "What do you want Hardy?"

"Casper has broken both of her hands. She is out of commission for a couple of months. But the thing is she doesn't got a place to go to and she will be going to my place but I don't get off for a few weeks and I know that since she is out for a while you and Glen will be too so I thought you three could go to my place and chill until I get there." Jeff said to me.

"How did she break her hands?" I asked him shocked.

"A wall and a punching bag. She messed them up pretty bad but it could have been worse. But we'll be at the hotel in twenty minutes can you meet us in the lobby oh and I will be staying with Casper tonight so I can help her do whatever she needs done." He said to me.

"She is out isn't she?" I asked him.

"Yeah doc gave her some pain pills and she took one and is giggling at stupid shit as we speak. No Casper we aren't going to the bar." He shouted away from the phone.

"We'll be down there." I said before we hung up.

"Casper broke both of her hands and needs help getting to her room. Jeff said that since she is out and has no place to go that we are chilling at his house for a while until he gets off. So let's head down there because the last thing I heard was him telling her no they weren't going to the bar." I said to Glen.

"This is going to be a sight to see." Glen said as he headed to the door.

That is for sure." I said before we walked out of the room.

When they arrived at the hotel I saw Jeff and Matt trying to stop her from racing in and going to the bar. So I walked out picked her up and carried her in. "Oh look a hot ass."

I jumped when she patted it softly and then laughed when she started to giggle. "Come on sweet thing let's get you to your room so you can rest."

"I don't want to rest damn it I want to get a drink and have fun!!" She whined to me as we got onto the elevator.

"You are in no state to have a drink." Glen said to her.

"You guys are no fun!" She said and I knew that she was pouting. Oh yes this was going to be fun.

"How is she going to take a shower?" I asked Jeff.

He looked down but I saw his face was red before he did. "I will be washing her and you two will have to take turns before the casts come off no matter what she says." He said and I couldn't help but smile. For three weeks she hasn't spoken to us out of work And now she will be at our mercy for a few months and I couldn't wait for it to happen. This was going to be fun as hell.

"So you are staying with her tonight why?" I asked him.

"Doc told me too." He said to me.

"Well, one of us could." I said to him.

"No I got it tonight but you guys are leaving tomorrow for my place. You remember how to get there don't you?" He asked me.

"I sure do." I told him.

"Well, since we are a state away Vince said you can drive there." He said to me.

"No Problem I'll get us there in three hours. Anything you want us to do?" I asked him.

"Just put all my mail in the office. You have free run of the house." He said to me as the elevator doors finally opened and we stepped out to our floor. I headed towards her room with them following me.

"So how are we going to play this off?" Glen asked them.

"It was taken care of at the arena. We had KellyKelly pretend to slam both her hands in a door. It will be played tomorrow night on Smackdown." He said to him.

"Hey Girl where is your key card?" I asked her but got no answer.

"She is a sleep." Matt said and we all laughed.

Glen reached into her back pocket and slid out the keycard and handed it to Jeff. He slid it in and opened the door. Then he moved aside and let me carry her into the room. I went to the bed and put her on it. Then I removed her shoes and her socks. I also moved her long hair out of her face and looked at her. "She is beautiful when she is a sleep and not having bad dreams."

"You aren't so bad yourself big boy." She said as he opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Damn Glen did you have fun in my back pocket?" She asked as she went to sit up. But when she went to push with her hands pain shot up and I saw it in her eyes.

"That didn't last long." Jeff said to her.

"I told you it wouldn't and no one believed me. Can someone please help me sit up?" She said and I pulled her into a sitting position by her elbows.

"Thank you Deadman." She said as she looked at me.

"No problem little Angel." I said to her and she smiled.

"I was stupid and I am sorry about this." She said softly.

"It's ok sugar we needed the time off. It doesn't bother us. Plus this way you won't stink until you get the cast removed." Glen said to her.

"No Fondling or I'll have to kick your asses. I won't need my hands for that." She said to him.

"Oh really?" He asked and I could have sworn I saw Jeff getting mad.

"You know Jeff is giving you a shower tonight don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes and believe me when I say this it goes for him tonight." She said with a snort.

"I'll behave." Jeff said and we all laughed because we knew that he wasn't joking. Everyone knew that Jeff had a wandering hands problem and he would have to fight against it while she is naked in front of him.

Damn I just got a hard on thinking about her naked. I wonder if she has red hair down there too. "Ok well we are going to go and let you rest."

Whenever I walked out of the room I heard Glen hiss at the pain he was trying to hide from us. "Don't worry brother I know that feeling."

"You guys are lucky as hell being able to touch her body and there was nothing that she can do about it." Matt said as we headed towards our rooms.

"I would rather have her willing then like this." I said and Glen nodded to me in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Come on Casper don't act like a child. Spread your legs so I can wash you there." He said and I shook my head.

"No that is just not right I can't believe I did this to myself. You are not touching me right there." I said to him.

"I have to wash you there." Jeff said to me.

"No you don't." I said to him.

"Don't make me get Glen and Mark back here to hold you." He said to me.

I lowered my head and slowly spread my legs so he could reach between them and wash my private area. I wanted to hit him but the spark that happened when he touched me almost made my knees weak. I couldn't believe after all these years I had his hand between my legs. When he went to remove his hand I closed my legs and leaned back against the wall and looked at him. "Do it."

"Do you know what you are saying?" He asked me.

"You wanted me before now do it." I said to him.

His fingers slowly moved between my legs and I closed my eyes. It felt so good and I knew that it wouldn't take long for me to come. "Open your legs so I can do something more."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was naked and I looked down. "You want to do me don't you?"

"Yes." He said to me as he stepped in under the water.

I knew that I should tell him no but I dreamed about this for a long time. "Be gentle." I opened my legs and he poured water on me and I watched as he kneeled and brought my legs around his head. My eyes rolled into my head when I felt his tongue on me I wanted to grab his hair but I didn't.

I screamed out his name as I convulsed around his fingers and rocked back and forth. He looked up at me and I looked down at him. "I'm not going to have sex with you tonight Casper. I want you to be sure that I'm the one that you want because I do want you and I do love you. I know that I am not the only one that has their sights set on you and I know they are good men too. So I'm not going to do that to you and have you regretting it."

I couldn't help the tears that slid down my cheeks. "Thank you Jeff and I forgive you."

When he pulled the shirt over my head and softly pulled my arms through I watched him. "Kiss me Jeff."

"What?" He asked me.

"I said kiss me. You didn't in the shower and I want you to kiss me." I said to him.

He bent down and put his hands on my cheek and the back of my head and then captured my lips. I melted right there and knew that this was going to be very hard for me because he wasn't the only one that made me feel like this when he kissed me. When we parted I smiled at him. "WOW!"

"I know." He said before he kissed my forehead. "Pizza will be up in a few minutes."

I nodded and leaned back against the back of the bed. "Now how am I going to play my playstation 3?"

"I'll play for you because I know that you like to watch too." He said and I smiled.

"You know Jeff I have missed this very much." I whispered softly when he sat down beside me.

"I have too Casper." He said before there was a knock on the door.

"Pizza!!" He said and jumped off the bed. I laughed and shook my head he was always happy when pizza came.

He opened the door and paid the guy that had the pizza and grabbed it from him. "Thanks keep the change."

I laughed when he kicked the door shut and rand to the bed and sat down. "I got you your favorite pizza."

"You got me meat lovers?" I asked him.

"That's right." He said to me.

"Are you going to feed me?" I asked him.

"Yes I am." He said to me and I smiled.

It was interesting having Jeff feed my three pieces of pizza. Then he gave me my pill and started to play a game. I watched until my eyes couldn't stay open. Jeff then put me to bed and I went fast to sleep.

I woke up three hours later when Jeff got into bed beside me. I rolled over and cuddled up to him before I went back to sleep. I knew then that I just might be falling for him all over again. This time if he breaks my heart I'll destroy him. No one will remember Jeff Hardy.

I woke up the next day around ten am and saw that Jeff was still a sleep. I had to pee really badly but I didn't want to wake him up. So I moved out of bed as slowly and softly as I could so I wouldn't wake him and not hurt my hands too. I made my way to the bathroom and saw that the seat was up. I rolled my eyes and used my foot to lower it. I got my underwear down without hurting myself and sat down on the toilet. I sighed at the feeling of peeing it felt great but when I was finished I wondered how I was going to wipe myself. "You know you should have waked me up."

"I know but you looked so cute asleep. Now come in here and wipe me please." I said as I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"I hate that look you know." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

"I know but it works so well on you." I said as he got some paper and I spread my legs.

He wiped me and folded it then wiped me again. I giggled when he went to wipe me a third time and shook my head. "If you wipe more than twice you are playing with it."

"I was hoping your wouldn't notice." He said with a smile.

"I did but I wasn't going to say anything but it tickled." I said as I stood up and he pulled my panties up.

"We need to get you dressed and packed so you can be on your way to my house." He said to me.

"When will you be off?" I asked him.

"In four weeks so don't kill then until I get there so I can help you hide the bodies. They will be taking turns bathing you so don't act so childish and not let them. Because they will hold you and do it anyways." He said as we walked into the room.

"What would you like to wear?" He asked me.

"A dress so they won't have to fight with my pants to get them undone." I said to him and he nodded as he went to look for a dress. "There is a black one that will do fine hanging up in the back."

"Flats or heels?" He called.

"Flats." I called back to him as I sat down on the bed.

He came back out with a strapless black dress and my flat boots. I smiled and sh sat them down on the bed. I was a good girl while he got me naked and then put the new clothes on me. I don't know why I didn't just jump on him right then but I knew that it would be him that I first give myself to no matter if we don't stay together. I don't know why but I know that it will be him.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

When I got into the truck with Mark and Glen I felt a little weird because I don't know if I am going to be able to keep myself from doing what I did with Jeff in the shower. They might not have the control that he had but I knew that the only way I was going to be able to stop it was to have control over my body. "Are you ready baby girl?"

"Did Jeff give you my pain pills? I don't want to be in pain the whole time we are gone." I said to him.

"I have the bottle and it has one refill on it." Mark said to me as Glen closed my door and then got back in.

"So did Hardy behave last night?" He asked as he turned around and looked at me.

"He is alive isn't he?" I asked him.

"I heard moans coming from your room last night was everything alright?" Mark asked me seriously and I knew that they were trying to find out what happened between me and Jeff last night.

"How about we pretend that you aren't trying to dig for information and I'll tell you that Jeff and I came to an understanding last night nothing more and nothing less. And the moans that you heard were from pain. He got up in the middle of the night and got me another pain pill." I said to them.

"You only had one bed in your room so where did he sleep?" Mark asked me.

"He slept in the bed with me." I said to him and I saw the surprised looks on their faces in the mirror.

No one talked for a while after that and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I hated myself for doing this. I have never hurt myself before and now that I have I feel so stupid. I couldn't believe I allowed my anger and pain to take over like that. But I guess that is what happens when you bottle it up for so long. At least I didn't hurt anyone else. That would have made me feel really badly. "Hey, baby girl what do you want to eat?"

"I want a milkshake." I said to him.

"That isn't food." Mark said to me.

"So it's what I want." I said to him.

"I'll get you the milkshake if you get some food too." He said back to me.

"Fine I want a Mcmuffin no egg and extra bacon." I said to him.

"How many do you want?" He asked me.

"Three." I said to him and he smiled.

"Good. We'll go in and eat so you don't have to lean up to take bites from Glen." He said to me.

"Alright but I need my hat." I said to him and he nodded before we turned into a McDonalds.

When we walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us as we made our way to the front. Times like these made me wish I was short. But I didn't try to hide my face or anything as I made my way up to the counter to tell them what I want. They wouldn't make me a milkshake and I got pissed off. "What do you mean you won't be making milkshakes for five minutes? Then wait those five minutes and then make me a chocolate one. We will be over there and waiting for it. So don't forget."

"Miss I'm sorry I am not allowed to take orders for anything that isn't breakfast for five minutes." He said to me.

"Fine let me speak to your manager." I said to him.

He left and went to get the manager. "Girl you can wait five minutes to order it can't you?"

"No the cold helps with the pain in my hands." I told him and he nodded.

"Can I help you?" An older woman asked me and I smiled at her.

"Yes you can help her. She broke both of her hands yesterday and she would like a milkshake because the cold numbs the pain in her hands. He won't even take the order for it because he can't for five minutes. What is so bad about taking the order now and then giving her the shake in five minutes?" Mark asked her.

"I'm sorry this is our policy we can give her a cup of ice if she would like. And then she can come and order the shake in three minutes." She said to him.

"Don't worry about it just get the food and come sit down." I said as I headed to where Glen was.

"Just get the food damn it. Can't you see that she is in pain?" He growled and they jumped into action.

Casper sat down beside Glen and he put his arm around me. "You ok dear?"

"No." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Jeff didn't do anything stupid last night did he?" He asked in my ear.

"You mean did he take control of my body and fuck me so good that I couldn't move for like five hours? Or the fact that he ate me out and had me screaming his name in the shower but told me he didn't want to have sex with me because he did want me to regret?

Nope he didn't do anything like that. It was like I had my old friend back again and I missed him. I didn't realize just how much I had missed that until last night. I forgave him last night." I said to him softly.

I knew by the way he looked down at me that he realized what I have said and couldn't believe it. "What?"

I laughed and shook my head as Mark walked over with our food. "Well, it looks like you are in a better mood. What is so funny?"

"Nothing now come on I'm hungry." I said as Glen cleared his throat.

"I have a feeling that I just missed something and neither of you are going to tell me what it was." He said as he sat down and looked at me.

"See Glen I told you he wasn't stupid." I said to Glen and Mark glared at him.

"I didn't say you were stupid I swear." Glen said to him.

I giggled as Glen tickled my left side. Mark laughed as I tried to get away from him but he wrapped his arms around me and started tickling me on both sides. "This isn't fair stop it!!"

"Why should I?" Glen asked in my ear.

"I can make sure Mark is the only one that gives me a shower while my hands are wrapped." I said to him in between giggles.

"That was very evil. No wonder we like you so much." Mark said as Glen stopped and started to pout.

"Fine you get the first shower duty." I said with a snort.

"Good that means you get to eat before me." He said as he unwrapped one of my sandwiches.

"You are so sweet." I said before he let me take a bite.

"Don't tell everyone I have a Rep to keep up." He said to me and I snorted.

"Everyone knows that you are a sweetheart that is why you can play such an evil man. But tell you the truth I like that part of you too." I said to him before I took another bite.

"Does Kane turn you on?" He asked him my ear and I could feel my cheeks get red.

"Whatever you asked her made her go red in the face." Mark said with a laugh.

"I can make you go red in the face too big man, so don't think that you are safe." Glen said to him.

"Don't you even say it, not in public like this." Mark said to him.

"You can tell me when you give me my shower later." I said to him.

"I have better ideas for your shower." He said with a wink as I finished my last sandwich. I didn't even realize I was eating so fast. Looks like I like it when I get fed by others. I did when Jeff fed my pizza last night and I know that I have a warm feeling between my legs from getting fed by Glen. I wonder if this is weird.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

When I finally pulled up to Jeff's house it was 6 pm. So I got lost. It wasn't my fault Glen and Casper had me laughing so hard that I missed some turns. Right now Casper is in the back asleep and Glen is looking at me like how the hell are we going to get her out without waking her up. I didn't know the answer to that. All I know is I don't want to wake her up this is the quietest that she has been since we left the hotel. I never realized how much that girl could talk. "I'll carry her if you get her out of the backseat."

"That is fair." Glen said to me.

"Either that or you carry her after you get her out of the backseat. Either way you are the one that is getting her out. I got to get her things and unlocking the door. I don't hear you offering to do that." I said to him.

"I'll do that." He said and I laughed.

"Too late just get her." I said before I heard her laugh.

"I can get myself out. I woke up the moment you two started fighting like teenage girls." She said as she sat up.

"I do not sound like a teenage girl." Glen said as he helped her out of the truck.

"You kinda do." I said to him before I grabbed her things and headed towards the house.

"So do you." She said from behind me.

I turned around and picked her up and put her on my shoulder. She squealed and I laughed. "You are the only one here that sounds like a girl."

"I have a good reason I am a girl asshole." She said before she bit my butt.

"Ow!" I squealed and Glen started to laugh.

"You so sounded like a girl." He said to me.

"Let her bite your ass and see how you sound." I said to him as I put her bags down to unlock the door.

The door opened and Jeff and Matt's Dad looked up at me. "Jeff called and said that you guys were coming to stay for a few months. He said you should have been here around 2pm and when you didn't answer the phone he got worried. So I came over to make sure you guys got here alright. I am guessing the girl over your shoulders is Casper."

"Mello Mr. Hardy Sorry I can't shake your hand right now but I have heard a lot about you." Casper said from behind me.

"I have heard a lot about you too Casper." He said as I put her back on her feet.

She turned around and looked at Gil with a smile. "Now I see where Jeff gets his good looks from. How are you Mr. Hardy?"

"Better question is how you are? Jeff told me what KellyKelly did to you." He said to her and I tried to hold my snort in.

"Don't worry about me my friends right here will be at my beckon call for the next two months." She said as she turned to look at me. I knew that she heard my snort even though he hadn't.

"Well, let's get you guys in and settled in. I just got finished cooking dinner. I hope you all like catfish." He said as he took her arm and helped her into the house.

"I love catfish." She said to him as I followed them into the house.

"Good so you will have the bedroom right here so you don't have to walk up and down all night long to get to that bathroom. You have one in your room. The guys will be upstairs right by the stairs so they can hear you when you yell for them." He said to her.

"For some reason I don't think he likes the fact that we are here." Glen said in my ear from behind me.

"I'm getting that same feeling. It looks like he likes her." I said to him as we stopped at the door of her room.

"There aren't rooms down here they can stay? I need help with everything. I will need them even to go to the bathroom." She said to him.

"I can get Amy over here to help you. I know that she would love to meet you." He said as he looked over at us.

"Well, the thing is I don't like a lot of females. They are very cruel to me because of my height and weight. I prefer to hang out with guys because they treat me like one of them. Also I am a Virgin and nothing like that will be going on. I may have my hands broken but I will break them even more if I have to get some guy off me that don't know the word no. Plus Mark and Glen are great guys and they have been taking very good care of me." She said to him and he looked at her surprised.

"I didn't mean to imply that they would do anything. I just thought you would like to have a female to help you out." He said to her.

"Have Amy come over some time so I can meet her I would love that but I have all the help I need plus when Jeff gets home he will also be helping." She said to him as she caught my eye in a gaze.

I smiled at her and winked which made her smile. "Jeff talks very highly of you. Is there anything going on between you two? I know that he hasn't dated since Beth and you are the first girl that he talks nonstop about."

Casper's eyes widen in surprise and she looks back at Gil. "We are really good friends is all. I have no man in mind right now."

All could go through my mind was no you have three. Ok that was very weird. I wonder if this was going to turn into a four way. I can share her with Glen but I don't know about Jeff. Knowing that he had hurt her somehow really pisses me off but if it's for her I know that I might try. "Mr. Hardy I need to get freshened up I hope you don't mind leaving us to it."

"No not at all dear." He said before he walked by us and out of the room. "There are two rooms across the hall for you guys."

"Thank you sir." I call after him before we close the door and look at her.

"I do believe that he wants you to marry his son and give him grandchildren." I said to him.

"You never know Mark I just might." She said in a teasing tone.

"I bet I can change your mind." I said as I dropped her bag and walked towards her.

She backed away until she hit the bed and fell backwards. "Perfect place for what I have in mind."

She put up her feet and I stopped out of reach. "You think that will stop me?"

"No but I bet it will make you not want sex for a while." She said to me.

"You wouldn't would you?" I asked her.

"No but you didn't know that did you. I'd kick you in your head and knock you out and then let Glen give me a shower. And if you don't behave he will be the only one that will be the only doing it." She said to me.

"Fine I will behave." I said to her and she nodded as Glen helped her sit up.

"I have to pee." She said and Glen picked her up and carried her to the bathroom as I laughed at her squeal.

"You guys are so mean. I do know how to walk." She said before he closed the door.

I put her things away and headed back out to the truck to get our things out. "You care about her too don't you?"

"All three of us do." I said to him.

"She was the one that Jeff hurt really badly wasn't she?" He asked me.

"Yes she was." I said to him.

"He said that she forgave him. He loves her you know." He said to me.

"Yes I know but I also know if he could do it once he can do it again. And this time I don't think that he will get forgiveness. Casper has been hurt too much. I don't think she can take any more of it." I said to him.

"The one thing that I know about my son is he will mess up but I know that he doesn't want to mess up any more with her. Beth was a passing thing and I knew that. She wasn't good for him. We all seen it. But I have my son back because Casper is back in his life. I don't want him to become who he use to be." He said to me.

"Gil I know that you think that we are taking control over her but let me tell you one thing about Casper no one takes control over her. Her father tried and he lost a daughter because of it. Casper is a great person and Glen and I have fallen hard for her. Hardy has a fight on his hands with us and he knows it. We will not give her up because he loves her because he isn't the only one." I said to him.

"I know I could see it in both of you when you came to the door. And I know that Casper is the one the one that will choose. It's all up to her and we all know that don't we?" He asked me.

I didn't say anything because I knew that he was right. In the end Casper was the one that had to choose. He locks eyes with me and I could see that he was going to make sure that Jeff was the one that she chose. "Jeff isn't here now is he and we have four weeks before he will be here. Don't think that we won't do everything in our power to get her to choose us."

"The one thing that I really hate is hearing people talk about my life without me here. Don't think that I don't know all of this and don't think that I can't just walk away from all of you because I can and I will if I have to so stop trying to decide my life." She said from behind him.

I looked up at her and saw the anger and pain in her eyes. I knew that we crossed a line but it had to be done because Gil is someone that is an enemy to us right now because I know what Gil wants he usually gets. "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't." She said before she turned and walked back into the room.

"She knows you too well bro." Glen said before he walked in and closed the door behind him.

A moment later he opened it up and walked out with his head down. "She wants time alone. I haven't seen her cry before but it looks like she is near tears."

I really hated myself in that moment. I made her feel like crying but I couldn't feel sorry about it. I had to lay claim. "I'll go get our things."

Glen looked at me and I knew that he was mad. All the progress that we had made with her I fucked up with doing that. "I really am sorry."

"Tell her that." He said before he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Gil just looked at me and I knew that he knew that I fucked up bug time. But the thing is so did he. "I wasn't the only one that fucked up. I know I did and soon so will you."

Soon he will see how right I am because Casper is someone that you don't want pissed off at you. You will want her to scream at you then do what she is about to do. I grabbed my bags and then Glens and walked back into the house. Gil wasn't in the hallway anymore and I was glad. I had a feeling that I would have hit him if he had been. No I wouldn't I respect him and his sons too much to do that. But I knew that he wasn't going to give up that easy.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Jeff's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Casper. Dad called me after they got there and said that he liked her. I knew there was more but he didn't say anything so I knew that he was pulling his match making powers again which I prayed would work even though I knew that he was doing the wrong thing. Casper didn't need to have me talked up. No she needed me to make sure that I didn't pull anymore shit on her. "Hey little brother what are you thinking about?"

"Casper." I said to him as he sat down.

"You really got it bad don't you?" He asked me.

"I have it worse than you ever did with Amy." I said to him.

"Then you are beyond bad." He said to me.

"Dear god tell me he isn't talking about Casper again." Shannon said as he sat down beside Matt.

"It's better than Beth." Matt said to him.

"Don't go there." I said to him and he looked at me.

"What?" He asked me.

"She called me last night saying that she missed me. Then she tells me that she loves me." I said to him.

"Please tell me you didn't say it back." Shannon said to me.

"No I didn't. In fact I told her that I was over her and that she needs to stop calling me because I moved on. She started yelling at me saying she knows that I some girl in my house. That she was fucking Glen and Mark. Which I know isn't true because Casper isn't like that. She told me no more than once and I know I can get anyone I want so I know they don't have a shot in hell." I said to them.

"Or are you hoping they don't have a shot in hell?" Matt asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"You just don't get it do you Matt everything changed least week. We took a step she never took before. I was the one she took the first step with and I want to be the first one she takes the final step with." I said to them.

"I pray you aren't planning to play my friend Casper like you have others. I will destroy you if you do Hardy believe that." Paul said as he walked up to the table.

"I wouldn't do that to her. I love her." I said to him.

He looked at me shocked as hell. "Hardy you don't fall in love."

"That's because I have been in love all along." I said to him.

"Don't you hurt her do you understand me?" He asked me.

I nodded as I stood up to go get changed. It was time for me to go to the hotel and I couldn't waut. Without Casper around I had no reason to stay at the arena after my match. I wasn't due to make another appearence tonight. "What you aren't going out with us tonight?"

"No I need to get some sleep." I said to Matt before I walked out of the room.

I couldn't slepp after watching smackdown. It sucks I know but just seeing him flying around in the ring I thought about the days before I found out about the bet. We were always hanging out. Then we kissed and I knew that everything was changing. A week later I found out about the bet and it all was lost. So how did my feelings for him come back just like that? I just don't get it anymore. Why do I allow myself the set up to get hurt. And now I'm doing it with three men. How can I do this to myself and not expect to be hurt? I just don't know. All I know is They all have something about them that makes me free like I'm human. I haven't felt human in along time. "Hey girl what the hell are you doing up so late?"

"Don't be calling me girl oldman." I grunted back.

"Your hands may be broken but that doesn't mean I won't bend you over my knee and tan that behind Casper?" Mark growled as he walked into my room.

"My hands may be broken but I will still whip your ass if you even try." I said to him as he sat down on my bed.

"So waht are you thinking about?" He asked as he moved the hair out of my face.

"About how stupid I was to allow everything to bottle up until I hurt myself like this. Why couldn't I have let it all go years ago when I knew that this would happen sooner or later." I said to him.

"We all do something stupid but we learn from it. You learned not to let it bottle up so it won't happen again. Take this as a lesson because it is a lesson Casper." He said to me.

"I shouldn't have to learn a lesson like this. I shouldn't have done this. It isn't who I am. This isn't what I left home to do. I left home because I knew that I could make it out here. I have more control over myself and I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have hurt myself like this." I said to him.

He looked at me for a long moment and I could see that he was trying to word it so he didn't piss me off. Alot was pissing me off lately and it wasn't their fault it's just I never have been so bored in my life. He ran his fingers through his hair and I followed his hand. "Look you aren't perfect no one is bust you are a great person. Even the great ones are allowed to make mistakes. We all do it and when it isn't what we do people understand because they all do things that isn't what they do so don't hate yourself. Plus tomorrow we are taking you shopping. Amy is coming so she can help you if you need to try anything on."

"You are sweet talking me right now aren't you?" I asked him.

"No we need to get you some things that will match Kane's and then mine outfits after I take you away from your husband." He said and I laughed.

"I don't know you look damn good and your leather coat. I almost jumped you the first time that you entered the ring with us. But I was a good wife and didn't do it." I said to him and he gave me an evil smile.

"You can jump me right now if you want to." He said to me in a soft tone that if I was standing might have made me knees weak.

I didn't get a chance to say anything because he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. God this man knew how to kiss. "Hey Casper... Oh Sorry."

"I broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder as Glen. "He started it I swear."

"You weren't stopping me." He said to me.

"Glen tell me the truth have you ever kissed Mark?" I asked him.

Glen looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled. "That's hot. Enough of that tell me were you able to stop him once he started to kiss you?"

He shook my head and I looked at Mark. "Your lips are pure sin Deadman. Just like the rest of you. Now out both of you it's time for me to go to sleep so we can go shopping tomorrow."

"You told her!" Glen said to him.

"You were coming in to do the same thing so you are just mad because I beat you to it." He said to him and I laughed as he helped me get comfortable on the bed before he turned the lamp off that was on by the bed.

"Do you need a pill?" He asked me.

"No Glen gave me one an hour ago. I don't want to get hooked on them." I said to him.

"I can understand that. Now goodnight Casper." He said to me before he kissed my lips softly.

He moved and Glen got into his place. "I get to pick out your panties and bras. Goodnight Casper." He said before he too kissed my lips.

"Goodnight boys." I said before I rolled over and closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

I can't believe that I actually allowed them to come shopping with me. I wasn't allowed to pick anything out. They got me things that I have never in my life worn and when we got back they threw out all my old clothing so I would have to wear what they bought me. Let's just say pissed isn't a good enough feeling for what I feel right now. They all knew it. They all knew because I haven't spoke a word to either of them in an hour. "Come on damn it! You can't really be that mad at us for what we did. We got you things that make you hot as hell."

I turned and glared at them and they both backed away from me. "Who would have thought that the deadman and the big red monster was scared by a look a woman gave them."

I looked at Amy and we both laughed. "Hey Amy do me a favor and take me shopping for some things that I like."

"Sure thing Casper." Amy said as she pulled out her car keys.

"You aren't going anywhere." Mark growled and I spun back around and bared my teeth at them both.

"I won't be coming back tonight. I will be staying with Amy. So Glen if you want me back at all go get my pills so I don't have to break something else on one of you." I growled to them.

"If you didn't want the clothes all you had to say was no." Mark said to me.

"What does I'm not wearing those. I don't think so. No way in hell am I going in pyblic in that soound like?" I hissed back.

"I didn't hear you say that. Did you Glen?" Mark asked him.

"Yes." Glen said to him.

"You were meant to say no asshole." Mark growled to him.

"I swear sometimes I wonder what I see in you guys." I said before I walked out of the house.

Amy walked out a few minutes later with a bag and my pills. When she got into the car she looked at me and shook her head. "That comment really hurt them you know. They don't allow too many in. This is all new to them so please try not to say things like that. They aren't in the right for what they did or said but two wrongs don't always make a right."

"Why do I have to have smart friends?" I asked as I shook my head.

"I'll be right back." I said as I opened the door with my right hand. It hurt but it was worth it to set things right with them.

I walked to the door and kicked it three times and waited for them to answer it. When Mark opened the door I looked at him before I leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'm sorry I know what I see in both of you. And that over comes anything that you have done to mess up. I am mad but I will try to make you happy by wearng the clothes you bought."

"Really?" Glen asked from behind him.

"Yes really now give me a kiss so I can go and hang out with Amy. But don't think I won't be getting some of the clothes that I want. You two aren't my daddies so I will be myself." I said to them.

"We wouldn't want you any other way baby girl." Mark whispered before Glen pushed him out of the way and wrapped his arms around me. "Now where is my kiss?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Glen I didn't kiss Mark. Did I Mark?" I asked him.

"I would have to say that yes, yes you did kiss me Casper." He said with an evil smile.

"Then I guess I should give you an even better kiss so I can remember this one." I said as I looked at Mark.

"Oh that was a low blow right their little girl." He hissed to me before I captured Glen's lips.

I know that Mark can kiss but I love to kiss Glen it's like fire is licking my skin softly causing my body to explode into flames. I guess that is waht I get for kissing The pyro don't you think. When he broke the kiss I looked at him and sighed. "I love kissing you guys."

"Just wait until we get to the really good stuff." Mark said to me.

I looked away from them both when he said that. I don't know why but thinking about it doesn't feel right when Jeff isn't here. "You really do like him."

"Just as much as I like both of you." I said to them.

"We don't share." He said to me.

"Who says it's up tp you?" I asked him before I pulled away and left them standing in the doorway.

"You just had to piss her off all over again didn't you Mark?" Glen asked as I got to the car.

I didn't even wait to hear the answer. I let Amy push open the door and got into the car. I pulled the door close and sat back. "I think I'm going to get drunk tonight. That means no pain pills for me."

"Really sounds like fun." Amy said as she started the car and put it in drive.

"Yeah fun." I muttered as she pulled away.

* * *

I listen to Mark as he talked to me over the phone. "She what?"

"Right at the moment she is dancing on the table with Shannon Moore and and she is half naked." Mark said to him.

"Then get her the hell down!!" I yelled at him.

"Well the thing is it's my fault that she is even like this and I'm afraid that if she sees me that she will get pissed off and I have been with her in the ring she kicked my ass. I don't think I want to go a couple of rounds with her now." Mark said to me.

"What the fuck did you do Deadman?" I growled into the phone.

"Watch how you are talking to me rainbow warrior. I wouldn't want you to get made famous." Mark growled back to me.

"Right now I don't fucking care. What did you do to her to make her go out drinking with Amy? And why did you let her go drinking with Amy you and I both know how wild that girl gets when she drinks?" I asked him.

"Itoldherthatglenandidon'tshare." Mark said quickly over the phone.

"Repeat that more slowly Mark." I said to him.

"Itold herthat GlenandI don'tshare." He said.

"Slower." I said.

"I SAID THAT GLEN AND I DON'T SHARE!!" He screamed into my ear.

"Well that isn't up to you know is it?" I asked him before I hung up and looked at my brother.

"I need to talk to HHH." I said to him.

"Why?" Matt asked me.

"Just trust me I need to talk to HHH." I said to him before I got up and left the room.

I walked around the hotel until I found his room. I stood there for a moment before I knocked and waited for him to answer. The door opened and Shawn looked at me. "H I think it's for you."

Shawn left the door and H walked to it. "Jeff what's going on?"

"I need a favor from you." I said to him and he moved to let me in.

"What can I do for you?" He asked after he closed the door.

"I need to get home fast before Casper kills MArk and Glen. They got her so pissed off that she went out drinking with Amy tonight and is dancing on the table half naked with Shannon Moore." I told him.

"What? Casper doesn't drink." H said to me.

"I know that's why I need to get home. Do you think you can get me a week off so I can get home and get this shit settled?" I asked him.

"Yeah hold on." He said as he pulled out his phone and hit a number.

"Hey, Honey I need you to do something for me." He said.

"Jeff needs time off to get home because Casper is about to kill MArk and Glen at his house. It seems that we shouldn't have let both of them off. Or maybe they can come back and do some Promos about this KellyKelly thing and some with Mark?" H said to her.

"Thank you baby. Give the kids kisses for me and tell them that I love them. I'll call you back later." He said before he hung up.

"Get going Jeff before she changes her mind." He said to me and I was gone before the door closed behind me.

"Casper? Casper? CASPER!!" A male voice screamed into my ear and I sat up and opened my eyes.

I shouldn't have done that and I knew it. But at the moment I was pissed because someone thought that it was funny to do that to me. "Whoever you are I'm giving you a minute head start before I come after you and commit murder!! I growled at him..

"You would do that to your skittles?" Jeff asked and I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "Skittles!!"

"I thought you were going to kill me." He asked in my ear.

"I'll let it slide this time. Just don't let it happen again." I said before I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Does this mean that I get to give you the shower this morning?" He asked in my ear.

"No Amy will be doing that for now on. She is the one that I know won't try to do anything to my body." I said to him as I pulled away.

"Look Casper I won't do anything that you don't want me to do. You should know that by now." He said to me.

"I just don't want to let you three think that we will happen when I don't even know anymore. I have a lot to think about. That is why I will be going with Amy to her house for the rest of the time that I am off. I don't want to be around think and I am scared to be around you." I said to him.

"Why are you scared to be around me?" He asked me.

"Please I don't want to do this right now. I need to think about all of this." I said before I walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Why the hell am I letting myself get hurt all over again?" I asked myself softly as I felt a tears slide down my cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**A/N: Thank you all that have been reading my stories and thank you to all the ones that have reviewed. Now I have something that you guys can help me with in this story. To vote you can post reviews with what you think should happen. Alright here you are. If you think that Casper so just go with Jeff. Or with Glen or Mark? Or should she go with the B.O.d together or all three. I'm not going to lie I am thinking about all three but I thought that you all should have some say in it so hit the review button and post your vote . You can vote until chapter 25!! So here is the big chapter ten!!**

**Glen**

Jeff, Mark and I sat in his living room with beers and the TV on blaring loud but none of us were listening or paying attetion. No we were thinking about the girl that has ran away from us for the second no the third time since we met her. I couldn't believe that she just left like that without letting any of us talk to her. I know that Jeff and Mark tried alot but I just sat back and hoped she came to talk to me before she left. And she did. "I'm sorry Glen I really am but I have to think on this. I have to know what I truely want before anything else can happen between us. I know that this isn't a good way to do it but with Mark and Jeff around I can't think. You are the only one that let's me come to you. And for that I thank you sweetie. I will call you in a few days and tell you how everything is going. Bye Sweetie."

I had stood and wrapped my arms around her before she left. "No matter what I will always be here for you."

"Same here big red." She said before she gave me a soft kiss on the lips and walked out of the house. That was yesterday and we all have done nothing but drink and sit in here without saying a word. Just then my cell rang and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Big Red." She said to me.

"Casper baby girl how are you doing?" I asked as I stood up and walked to the window.

"I'm doing ok. I have been thinking alot and I still haven't come up with anything. But that isn't the reason I called. I got a call from Vince saying he wants us to still travel wuth them so we can do promos and you guys can wrestle. Oh and Amy will be coming with me for a few weeks. Then I get the cast off and start rebuilding my arms and hand muscles again.So we will see you guys in New York!! in three days." She said to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"We are to be in New York on Monday Glen. Amy and I will meet you three there." She said to me.

"See you then." I said to her.

"How are they doing?" She asked softly.

"Believe me sweetie you don't want to know." I said to her.

"I wish they could understand." She said to me.

"I don't even understand Casper. I know that you are scared but you don't have to be scared with us. I just wish you would see that." I told her.

"Yes I am scared but that isn't what all this is all about. No I don't want to fall for all of you and then have to choose. So I am trying to make the decision now so it doesn't hurt anymore then it will now. I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing this for all of us." She said to me.

"You should tell this t them." I said to her.

I heard the dailtone and knew that she was scared to talk to them. Honestly if I was her I would be scared too. They both are pissed,upset and hurt. Something most men can't handle one on one. So mixed isn't great either. I turned and looked at them and sighed. They were watching me. "We have to be in New York Monday. Casper will be meeting us there. Vince seems to think that we need to get back into the ring and she needs to do some more promos."

Just saying that made them smile. She would be there which meant that she couldn't run away from them. She had to be there with them and there was nothing that she could do about it. At the moment I understood just why she left. They were always pushing her. Well I think that if they keep pushing that she would leave anyways and that was one thing that I didn't want to happen. Even if they couldn't addmit it I could. I wanted her to be happy and even if it wasn't with me that didn't matter as much as her happiness did to me. Don't get me wrong I wanted her badly and I know that I won't stop fighting for her. But I will still be there for her even if she didn't pick me. "Then I guess we should get some rest and cleaned up so we can be heading out."

"I think that is a good idea." I said to Jeff before I left the room. I didn't want them asking about what else she had said. I don't think they will take it well knowing that she hung up on me just so she didn't have to talk to them. "Night guys." I called to them before I went into my room and closed the door.

**Casper**

"Look Doc I know that I need to keep the cast on but I need to be able to do things and it doesn't hurt anymore when I move my hands. So do you think that I can get some removable cast on so I can actually start bathing myself?" I asked the doctor Amy took me to see.

"I'm sorry Miss Walker but you can not have them removed for another week. You healed fast and quickly but I want to make sure they are completely healed before the cast are removed. I will be making a note in you file so your trainer knows that he can remove the cast next week." He said to me.

"Really next week? How long after that can I get back into the ring?" I asked him excited.

"Three weeks." He said to me and I growled.

"I'm sorry Miss Walker but this is how it is going to go. You get the casts off and then start yo rebuild your muscle tone and I fear it may cause you to have problems with your hands in the future. But you can deal with it with pills. You are lucky you didn't completely ruin your knuckles." He said to me and I hated myself even more for doing this. Next time I am going to go off on the person that makes me mad instead of going off on the wall.

"Thank you doctor. Now about the pills I am taking. I was wondering if we could lower the dose so when it is time for me to come off of them I can. I don't like taking them but they help me when I am in pain." I said to him.

"I agree with you. I don't think you need to take that high of a dose so just break them in half and I will get you a script for the lower dose for next week. You will have pain for a while but it will go away." He said to me.

"I know thank you." I said to him as he wrote out the script for me.

When I left Amy got the door for me. "Thanks."

"No Problem so what's the news?" She asked me.

"I can get the cast off next week but I can't wrestle for three weeks. Knowing Mark and Glen they will make me train a few more weeks after that before they allow me to go into the ring. Which is going to piss me the hell off." I said to her as we walked to her car.

"Well, we got to head to the airport. So let's get there before the boys so we can get a room that they don't know about. This way you can still have some peace." She said to me.

"Peace isn't what I'm after Amy. What I want is to know just how much they care and so far I don't think they do very much. They are thinking about themselves and not all that much about me. I need to know that this isn't a passing thing before I put my heart completely into either one of them if all of them. I just don't know yet." I said as She let me in first.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." She said after she got into the driver seat.

"Yeah and how is that?" I asked her.

"Let them come to you. Don't go to them." She said to me and I looked at her for a moment before I shook my head. "I don't know Ames. I'll have to think on it before I do anything."

"I can understand. But try not to talk to them too much. See how it makes them act. If you don't see a change then it's not worth it. Believe I wish I could go back and do the right thing." She said to me.

"But how do we know that it is the right thing though?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"It worked for alot of the Divas." She said to me.

"Yes but did any of the Divas try it on the three that I am thinking about?" I asked her.

"Hell no they knew that they wouldn't bat an eye at them. Oh ok I see what you mean. They aren't like the other guys. Damn looks like we have to think out of the box on this one." She said to me as she pulled onto the interstate.

"Let's just hope that we can come up with something before we get to New York." I said softly.

"Don't worry girl we will get you through this." She said to me.

"I hope so." I said softly.

**Jeff**

I coudln't wait to get to New York so we decided that we would get there before her so we can watch out for her and find what room she will be in. But if I know Amy she was going to make sure that we don't but I know that all we got to do is drive to the next state and hop a plane there instead of here so we can get there before them. So at 4 am we left my house and headed out. I was the one in the back of the truck and Mark was speeding down the interstate. "Let's hope this works Hardy."

"I do." I said to him before I leaned back and closed my eyes. I couldn't get her off my mind and it was worse since she told me she was scared to be around me alone. I didn't understand it but I knew that it had to mean one thing. She hasn't come to terms with the fact that she still has feelings for me and she is scared that I will pull some shit on her again.

Honestly I was scared that I would do the same thing but that doesn't mena that I'm not going to try to show her tyhat I could be the one that she is with. Honestly I want her to myself and I don't think I could share her either but if that was the way it was to be done then I know that I would try for her. Too bad that Mark wouldn't do the same thing. I blamed him for all of this. Because she had been sure when she left with them and now she was running away from all of us and I hated him for it. But of course there wasn't just him. I know that what happened in the past between us has alot to do with it too so I have to share that blame with him because I know that he blames me for this in a few ways. Glen on the other hand has been the one that hasn't really done all that much too her and he was the one that was suffering because of us and I didn't understand why he didn't go with her.

"Hey Glen you blame us don't you?" I asked him.

"We all have some blame in this including me." He said to me.

"Yeah and what did you do?" I asked him.

"I played with her the first few weeks that she was new and she wouldn't talk to me for a long time. But Mark also was in on that game. So I wasn't the only one to blame for that one either." He said to me.

"Alright Hardy I have to ask this. What do you want with her? Do you want her so you can tell everyone you finally did it or is this real for you because I know that has real feelings for you. I don't think that I could stand it to watch her get played." Mark said to me.

"This is real. All I feel for that girl is real. I don't want to brag I just want her." I said to him.

"Then we have to figure out how this is going to happen. Are we going to be able to stand it if she wants all three of us?" He asked me.

I looked at him throught the rear view mirror and nodded. "I would try if it meant that I would be with her. But what about you two could you share her with me?"

"It would be new but you are right I would try if it meant having her too." Glen said to me.

"I agree." MArk muttered and we both looked at him.

"What I can't help it she is just so additive you two know what I am talking about. All the ways she makes you realize that she may be innocnet but that doesn't mean that she can't be fun, perverted or horny. She just has more control over what she says and does." He said to us.

We all three busted out laughing at that because he was right. She had said some things that I never thought I would ever hear from her mouth but she never made you think that you were getting it. She made sure you know that if she doesn't want it then it isn't happening. But with us she wants to give in and I think that is what scares her the most about all of it.

**A/N:And if you have an idea that would help me with how they can show her that they aren't playing anymore please feel free to but it in a review you will get credit for it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**A/N: Thw bginning of this chapter is a flash back to one night. One very important night between Mark and Glen. Just for Souless666 hope you like it. Sin!!**

**Mark**

I sat on the plane and thought about the time we spent with Casper. Then I remembered that GLen told her that we had kissed at least once. That just brought a smile to my face. If that girl knew how many times she almost caught us in bed together I bet she would of had a heart attack. But she doesn't know about that. I sat back and thought back to the first time I actually kissed Glen.

_"Mark man come on I'm looking for some tail and you aren't helping any when you are taking your sweet ass time!!" Glen yelled to him as he combed through his red hair._

_MArk smiled to himself as he had a thought run through his mind. "Don't worry Glen you'll be getting some tonight." But he only yelled. "I'm coming god you sound like such a bitch right now."_

_"Hurry the fuck up or you'll be sucking my dick Mark!!" Glen shouted back as he paced the hotel room._

_"Really?" Mark asked as he walked into the room._

_"Why not you aren't letting mu get any pussy!" Glen growled as he walked towards him._

_Mark attached him and captured his lips before he could laigh it off. Glen tried to push him off until he wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to take control of the kiss. Mark wasn't having an of that so he broke the liss and pushed him on the bed then jumped on him again and attacked his lips one more time. This time when he broke the kiss Glen looked up at him. "Well get started. My dick isn't going to suck itself." _

Mark laughed out loud and Glen looked at me. "What in the world is so funny?"

"Just thinking about that night." I said and Glen looked away from him.

"What night?" Jeff asked me.

"Believe you'll have one if you hang around with us long enough. So don't worry until it happens." I said to him.

Jeff just shook his head and went back to his book. Something I didn't know about him. He liked to read. That was a real surprise if you ask me. I didn't think he slowed down enough to pick up a book and read but just goes to show you can't judge a book by it's cover. Or a rainbow by it's colors.

**Casper**

I would have to say that we got there before they did which was a good thing. I don't think I can handle seeing them right now. I have tried so hard to pick between them but I can't. I can't put one face without the other. I need them all for different reasons and Mark won't allow it. This is killing me and they didn't even know it. Now they didn't and I won't tell them. "Alright let's get to the hotel and to our room before they get here because I really don't want to deal with them right now."

"I think that you aren't very lucky right now." Amy said before I looked the way she was pointing.

"Shit!" I hissed before Jeff spotted me.

"Casper!" He shouted and ran towards me. I wanted to turn and run but I didn't. It sucked because I knew that if I did it would hurt him. I don't want to hurt them anymore then I already have. Sad isn't it? They are killing me inside and I don't want to hurt them. I do believe that I got it bad.

"Jeff how are you doing?" I asked as he launched himself into my arms.

"Just fine and you? Did you get anything worked out?" He asked me in my ear.

"No." I said as I put him on his feet. Glen and Mark were looking at me and I didn't want to meet their eyes but I knew that sooner or later they would see just how bad I looked. So I looked at them with a smile on my face. "How are you guys doing?"

"You look like shit." Mark said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks I didn't know that." Hissed before I grabbed my bags and walked past them.

"I didn't me it like that Casper." He said to me.

"Doesn't matter how you meant it. It hit it's mark." I said before I walked out of the airport and looked around for Paul. When I seen him I smiled as he rushed over to me.

"Casper babygirl are you ok?" He asked me as he took my bags.

"Just perfect." I said as I walked past him to his car.

Why did I have to fall for them? Who in this world would have thought it was funny to do this to me. I bet my dad was in heaven laughing at me now calling me a freak. "Casper you know that you can talk to me."

"I know." I said to him.

"Hey Amy why don't you catch a ride with the guys? I have a surprise for Casper." Paul yelled over to them.

"No problem." Amy called back as he opened my door for me.

"You are a pain in my ass." I told him as I got into the car.

"But you still love me so that doesn't matter." He said before he closed my door and walked to the back door and opened it.

Five minutes later we were driving away from the airport. "So tell me what's going on with you."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it Paul." I said to him.

"Maybe it's time that you did Casper." He said to me.

"Look just let it go it doesn't matter becasue it's not going to happen." I said to him.

"I warned him not to hurt you again. I'm going to kill him this time." He growled.

"Jeff didn't hurt me. Plus he isn't the only one that is in this." I said to him.

I could feel his eyes on me and I knew that it wasn't a good look. "What the hell are you saying? Did you sleep with Mark and or Glen?"

"What no!!" I said as I looked at him.

"Then what the hell is going on?" He asked me and I knew that he wasn't going to let it go.

"I have feelings for all three of them and they all have feelings for me. Glen doesn't mind sharing and Jeff would do it for me but Mark only shares with Glen and he thinks I need to pick. I can't damn it. No matter how hard I try I can't pick between them. I need them all for different reasons. You know the way you are with Stephanie and Shawn. You have different needs that they meet. Jeff makes me feel special and he is sweet. Glen is the one that I can talk seriously too and he makes me feel safe. Mark is totally different. He brings out the wild me the one that you and Shawn use to see. He wants me to be wild sexy and freaky. I need that I need all three of them and I know I can't have them. And it's killing me inside. I feel so numb and cold inside." I said to him.

He didn't say anything and I knew that he didn't wnat hear that from me. No matter how long it's been since the last time he saw me he thinks of me like a little sister. I know this and for him to know that I not only have feelings for Jeff but also Glen and Mark has to be doing something to him. "I'm sorry I let you down Paul."

I turned and looked out the window as tears rolled down my cheeks. "You didn't let me down Casper. You could never do that. Nothing in this world would make me think less of you. I'm actually thinking of ways to kill each one of them. They shouldn't be doing this to you and they know it. It's your choice and if they can't handle it then they need to walk away. Don't ever let anyone make you feel like this Casper. You are so much better then this and we both know it."

**Glen**

I couldn't help but think that Mark was trying to hurt her feelings. It pissed me off that he would be so childish to do so. But I knew that no matter what I said to him it wouldn't help a bit. It would make it worse and I knew that. He wouldn't take it out on me. No he would take it out on her. Which was a bad thing. We needed her and she needed us. I think that it pisses him off becasue he knows that it won't be just him and me. He knows that she needs us. "Yo Glen are you ok?"

"Yeah sure." I said to him as we headed towards our room.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Mark asked me.

"Because you think you know me so well." I said as the elevator doors opened and we walked on to it.

"You are pissed at me aren't you?" He asked me as he hit the fourth floor.

"See told you that you knew me." I hissed as I leaned against the elevator wall.

"I honestly didn't mean it the way that it came out. I just thought that she would be happy to see us." He said to her.

"How can she be Mark? Neither one of us has stopped to think about what we are putting her through. You want her to pick. Are you really ready for that answer? What if she can't pick? Have you ever thought about that? Can you really stand there and say that you will walk away if she can't pick? Because I won't. I want her MArk and if she wants all three of us then that is what she should get." I said before the elevator opened and I pushed past him and walked out.

I knew that I shouldn't have said it to him but I needed to tell him how I felt about it becasue I wouldn't leave if she told us she couldn't pick. I will have her even if I have to share her with both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**I Have added a poll on my profile for all my Freak Readers to pick who Casper should be with. Vote as often as you want. Because to more you vote the better chance you have to seeing the pairing that you want. So have a fun night and don't do anything I won't do and if you do name it Sin!! I just realized that I haven't told you all that I don't own anyone but Casper. Sad really that we have to say this becasue we all know if we did own them we won't be on here writting. No we would be doing evil things to them instead... Whooa I need to stop there. Well until next time enjoy the chapter. I believe that this one will be a good one but that's because you all make me want to write better so thank you to my great reviewers. You all make it worth this. And thank you to all my readers. I didn't realize my stories got read so much. LUV SIN!!**

**12**

I knew that Paul was mad at us by the look on his face when he walked into the locker room the next day. Casper must have told him what has been going on I really wished that she hadn't but I can understand she knew him alot longer then she knew us. Even I didn't know how long they have known each other. "What's going on Paul?"

"You know what is going on." He said to me.

"I guess she told you." I said to him.

"I had to force it out of her but she finally told me and I can't believe it." He said as he sat down and opened his bag.

"What can't you believe?" I asked him.

"I can't believe that you three can be so selfish not to see that this is killing her. She feels for all three of you and none of you can stand it. You want her alone. Mark and Glen want her together but it's about what she wants. And pretty soon all three of her are going to push her away and she won't pick any of you. Sad really that none of you can see how great she really is and stop fighting over her. She isn't a prize." He said as he looked at me.

I didn't know what to say. I mean what do you see when someone thinks that you are looking at their friend like she is a prize and not a person? "Look we know what this is doing to her. We didn't tell her that she had to pick."

"No you just made it clear that you don't wnat to share." He said before he stood up and walked into the showers.

That I couldn't say wasn't true becasue it was in a way. "But that doesn't mean we wouldn't try for her."

"Then tell her that." He shouted back at me.

"How can I when she won't talk to anyone but Amy and You?" I shouted back at him.

"Write her a letter. Do something becasue if you don't you three might just lose the best thing to ever happen to you guys." He said to me.

Now that was something that I could do. And I knew that I had a way with words when it came down to it. So why didn't I think about it before now? I don't know but as soon as I get to the room I will be writting her a very long letter and spill my heart into it hoping that it makes her see that she was the oe that mattered to all of us. If she didn't we wouldn't fight over her and if she wasn't we wouldn't be trying to figure out a way to get her tos ee that we are willing to do anyhitng for her and that even means sharing her love with the others.

**Casper**

I walked into the arena with Amy beside me and felt eyes on me the moment we walked into catering. I should have known that this was going to happen but it's too late now. I can't turn around and walk out because that wouldn't be right at all. "Hey Casper how are you doing?"

"I'm doing better Kelly thanks for taking the wrap you didn't have too." I said to her.

"It's put my ratings up and we have one hell of a story line after this. How much longer are you out?" Kelly asked me.

"Four more weeks. I get the cast off Monday and then work out until I can whip on you some more." I said to her.

"If you need anything all you have to do is ask. We like looking out for us Divas." She said to me.

"Thanks I'll remembr that. I hear we have a few Promos to do tonight and I will be walking my husband to the ring. Do you have the scripts?" I asked her.

"Yeah right here all you got to do is look them over. That is your copy. I told them I would give it to you." KElly said with a smile that told me that she was doing something that I won't like.

"Thanks." I said as I took the scripts and headed to Shane. "So where are the real scripts?"

"I have them right here." He said as he handed me a folder.

"Thanks." I said to him as we sat down at a table.

"I told them that you wouldn't fall for any or their shit but they had to try." He said to me.

"They can play all they want I know all the games. So how is everything?" I aksed him.

"I should be the one asking you that." He said to me and we smiled.

I couldn't tell him the problem. So I just smiled and nodded as I looked at Amy. "Everything is better then it was. I found out alot about myself the last few months."

"Anything good?" He asked me.

"I like to shop. I never knew that before." I said to him.

"That isn't a surprise every woman likes to shop." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"No not every woman Amy hates it unless we go to a leather store. Then I have to carry her out or she won't leave." I said and we laughed as Amy glared at me.

"What it's true. I only had ten bags. It took four trips back to the shop to get all of your bags." I told her.

"That's because I bought you shit that you like but was too scared to buy. So it was all for you. I don't want to hear anymore about it or I'm going to tell Shane just what the boys have been up too." Amy said to me.

"You better not. That isn't nice at all. Now come on and help me get ready for work I still need your help getting dressed." I said as I stood up. It was then that I realized everyone was looking at us.

"What? Pissed that I'm the only one allowed to touch her body?" Amy asked as she stood up.

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of catering and headed towards the locker room that GLen and MArk are in. I have to share with them once again becasue the Divas don't want someone as tall as me in there. They seem to think that I would try to look down at their naked bodies. Why would I when I can do that to myself hell I like my body better then anyone elses anyways so that isn't a worry. When we walked in I saw that they weren't n there. "Check the showers."

Amy walked over to the showers and peeked in. When she looked at me she was bright red so I walked over and peeked in. There was Glen and Mark in the shower and Mark was on his knees as Glen... Dear god that was hot as hell. "Let's just hurry up and get me changed before they get done." I whispered to her.

"I want to watch." She whispered back.

"SO do I but we can't now come on." I whispered to her.

We move back near the door and she helped me take off my boots. "It's a good thing that I got you to wear a dress this is easier then it would have been."

"True now which outfit am I wearing tonight?" I asked her as she got them out.

"The black one." She said to me and I groaned inside. "Fine let's do this."

I helped her as she pulled the shirt over my head and got my arms through. Then I stepped into the skirt and closed my eyes as she pulled it up my legs. I swear she was worse then the boys sometimes. When she tired the straps together I opened my eyes and looked at her. I smiled when she smiled at me. "You look great. Look in the mirror."

I turned and looked in the mirror. I had to admit that even thought the outfit looked great on my I didn't like how short the skirt was and How big the shirt made my boobs. What am I saying I have huge tits but that doesn't meant hat I want everyone to see how big they are. Then I saw Mark and Glen looking at me from the shower door. I spun around quickly and grabbed the folder with my scripts in them. "I need to go to Hair and Make up now."

"Ten let's go." Amy said not realizing that they were there.

"Before you go why don't you come and give us a kiss?" Glen asked from the doorway.

"I don't think so." Amy said as she spun around and looked at them.

"I think that they were talking to me Ames." I said to her and she laughed.

"I thought you said that your kisses were only for me?" She asked and I laughed.

"I never said that." I said to her.

"It was worth a try. But the answer is still no." She said before she pulled me towards the door.

"You aren't going to be able to steal her away froever Amy so when you aren't there just remember that we will be." Mark said to her.


	13. Chapter 13

13

**"Well, well lookie here girls looks like Angel is back." Kelly said as she walked towards the redhead.**

**"Don't think that I will let you get away with what you did Kelly. I don't have much longer before I can whip you ass some more." She said to her.**

**"Really aren't you worried about being in the hallway alone with me. You never know what I might do." KElly said to her.**

**"Who said that I was alone?" Angel asked her with a sick smile.**

**"Hey Baby there you are. Let's get down there my match is almost up." Kane said as he walked up behind the other divas.**

**Kelly paled as Angel smiled down at her.**

**"And even if I was alone I wouldn't be scared because we all know I don't need my hands to kick your ass. Lead the way honey." Angel said as she psuhed past the girls.**

**"Watch your back Angel because even tall girls can disappear without a trace!" Kelly yelled after her.**

**"Sweetie stop before you make yourself look even more stupid then you already have. I mean who in there right mind would threaten someone that can't defend themselves. Oh that would be you woudn't it?" Angel asked as she walked away.**

**"I'm going to get that bitch!" Kelly growled as they watched them walk away.**

"Alright Casper we are alone so why don't we havew a little talk before you run away?" Glen asked as they entered their locker room.

"I don't want to talk Glen. I jsut want to do my job and go back to bed. My hands are killing me and I don't think that the time to talk about everything is right now. Monday before Raw we all will sit down and have a long talk. Is that fine with you?" I asked him.

"Yes if you would like I will tell them too." He said to me.

"Yes that wold do just fine. So until then please just let it go." I said to him.

"Fine but we are getting tired of waiting." He said to me.

"Yeah and I'm tired of getting hurt so looks like we are all tired of something huh?" I asked before I left the locker room.

**Glen**

I hit a locker and sat down on the bench. she was getting us and she knew it. But why wasn't she talking to me. She still talked to me even though she was upset. I just don't understand it anymore. All I know is if she didn't stop this shit soon then we would be the ones stopping it. Why couldn't she understand that this was hurting us just as bad as it was her? "Hey big guys what's up?" Shane asked as he walked into the room.

I looked at Shane knowing that he was wanting to know what was going on between us but I knew that I couldn't tell him. I know for a fact that Casper didn't want many people to know and that was fine with me. If they knew that more people would be trying to help. And when people tried to help it only made eveything worse. "I just tired. Haven't been sleeping well."

"Why is everyone lying to me? I know that something is going on and it all has to do with Casper. But I just don't know what that something is." Shane said as he sat down.

"Just leave it alone Shane. Somethings are better left alone." I said to him.

"True but you know me I am Nosey and I will not stop until I find out what is going on." He said to me.

"I know but you seem to forget that when it comes to us it's better left lone or you just might get hurt." I told him.

"that's true but I just can't help but think that Casper has something huge to do with you three. But soon it will all come out and when it does it's going to be huge. Hey do you think that Casper would go out with me?" Shane asked me and I smiled.

"Why don't you ask her you never know she might say yes." I said even though I wanted to hit him.

"You didn't like that I asked did you?" He asked me.

"I don't know what you are talking about Shane now if you don't mind I have a Promo to do with Mark." I said to him.\

"Okay. I'll leave you alone." Shane said as he stood up and walked to the door.

**Casper**

**I can't believe you actually came back. I thought you actually learned yor lesson." Jeff said as I walked towards the locker room.**

**"I told you last time boy that I don't need you telling me what to do." Angel said sa she moved to go around him. **

**He moved to get in her way and she glared down at him. "Let me put it to you in a way you will understand Angel. He wants you and that means he won't stop until he gets you. He won't stop until he makes you pay for what eveyone else has done for him. Your name is why he is after you." **

**"No he is after me because he is sick. He is after me becaue he thinks that I am like everyone else and I will give in to him. It took me five years to say yes to glen and that was becasue I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I loved him and there was no stopping this. But there is a way to stop him and that is to stand up to him. I have used my time off wisely Jeff so don't worry aboutme. I got plans of my own." Angel said to him.**

**He moved out of her way and shook his head as she walked away. "You are already giving into his darkness and you don't even know it yet."**

**Angel turned around and looked at him. "No see I have my own darkness. I have my own past. So don't think that it's his darkness becasue he won't know what hits him when I unleash mine."**

**Angel tunrs around and walks away as Jeff smiled at her. "She just doesn't know it yet Master."**

**"Don't worry boy she will." Taker said as he came out of the room that Jeff was standing by.**

I sat down beside Amy and shook my head. "Please tell me this is almost over."

"One more Promo with Mark and then you are walking Glen to the ring for his match." Amy said to me and I smiled.

"Thank god because I want to go and take a long hot bath and then go to bed." I said to her.

"Can I join you?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Dave how are you?" Amy asked as she got up to hug him.

"Amy girl you look great. I'm doing good how about you two?" Dave asked as he sat down beside me and Amy sat dwon beside him.

"Dave." He said as he offered me his hand.

"Casper." I said as I softly took his hand and shook it.

"I know Paul has told me alot about you. Actually I came by to see if you would like to have dinner with me tonight after Raw." He said as he looked at me.

I had to admit he was a good looking man and it was tempting. Amy smiled and I looked at her. she nodded and I sighed. "Yeah I would like that alot. around midnight?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll meet you are the catering area and we can leave from here if you don't mind." He said with a very sexy smile.

"That sounds fine." I said to him and he stood up.

"Well, until then Casper I'll let you guys get back to what you are doing." He said and I smiled at him before he left.

I looked at Amy and shook my head. "I can't believe that I said yes. What in the world made me say yes oh that's right it was you. I have three guys driving me crazy as it is and I'm having dinner with another one. God kill me now!"

"Come on it isn't that bad. Plus Dave is married he just wants to get to know you a little more. Ask Paul he will tell you that you have nothing to worry about." Amy said to me.

"I think I will do that now." I said as I stood up and walked to the door.

When i walked out I ran right intot he guy that I wanted to talk to. "Please tell me you didn't tell Dave that you would have dinner with him."

"Yes I did why?" I asked him.

"He just got through with a divorce and is looking to score. Right now he is telling everyone that he will be the one to pop your cherry. I should have told you about him before he got here I am sorry." He said to me.

"No don't be. He is going to be the one that is sorry." I said with a sick little smile.

"You have been spending too much time with Glen and Mark." He said with a groan.

"You say it like it is a bad thing." I said before I walked past him.

"What are you going to do Casper?" He asked me.

"I'm about to do my next Promo then I will be wlaking my husband to the ring. Then I will be taking a shower and getting ready for my date with Dave. I believe that I will be in my room in bed by one am all alone and he will most likely be hurt." I said to him.

"You don't want him pissed at you Casper." He said to me.

"Wrong he doesn't want me pissed at him. Warn him Paul and do it tonight or he will not make it out without some injury." I said before I walked away from him.

"I really need to get better friends." He said before I turned the corner and ran right into MArk.

"You are going out with Dave tonight?" He asked and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Yes but nothing is going to happen. Amy told me it was so he could get to know me a little better. But I got the truth from Paul and he is going to have hell on this date." I told him.

"Damn right because you aren't going." He growled at me.

"Are we going to do this again Mark because if I remember correctly I'm not with anyone right now and I can go out with anyone that I want to. In fact I believe you are one of the main reason why I am not with anyone right now. Aren't I correct?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything to me and I shook my head. "It's just dinner to me no matter what he says there is no way in hell that he will ever get between my legs Mark. You don't have to worry about that. Trust me to say no because I don't plan on saying yes to anyone out of three guys."

"That's good to know." He said adn I smiled.

"I never said you were one of the three but I don't have to because you know you are." I said tro him.

"I better be." He said with a smile.

"Let's do this so I can rest some before I have to deal with Glen and you in the ring." I said to him.

"We aren't that bad are we?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Worse when we aren't in the ring. At least when you are in the ring you guys don't try to chase me around butt ass naked." I said to him.

"We could if you don't behave." He growled to me.

"I do believe that you would just because I couldn't see you letting me get away with anything." I said to him as we headed to the area we would be doing the Promo at.

"There you guys are. Let's do this." Shane said to us.

Mark went into the dark room and I messed up my hair and Make up some. Then I started to limp down the hall.

**"I know you are here Deadman. Come out unless you are scared." Angel growled as she limped through the hallway.**

**The lights went out and she stopped moving. Then they came back on and she was staring right at him. "Brave aren't you? Coming here without your husband."**

**"You were the one that pulled him in on this not me. I would have rathered you didn't but it doesn't matter now." She hissed back to him.**

**He lifted his hand and cupped her face. "Why did you pick my brother?"**

**"Because I love him." She growled to him.**

**"You loved me at one time too." He growled back to her.**

**"Yes until you decided that I wasn't good enough for you." She growled back.**

**"You will belong to me again Angel. Right where you belong." He growled to her.**

**"No I never belonged to you deadman. You just thought I did. So leave me alone and stop this. Stop it before I tell him everything. And I will. He has every right to know the truth." She said to him.**

**"He will hate you if you do." He said to me.**

**"That is a risk I will have to take if you don't stop." She said as she pulled away from him.**

**"Then you won't have to worry about me destorying it you will." He said before the lights went out and he disappeared.**

**"I really hate you right now." She said as she turned to walk away.**

**"There is a thin line between love and hate Angel and soon you'll know just how thin it is. You will be mine Angel so stop fighting it." His voice said in her ear before the light came back on to show that she was all alone.**

**"I do believe I made a huge mistake coming here." She said as she walked away.**


	14. Chapter 14

14

I looked at Mark and Glen as the stood around me as we waited to go down to the ring. Neither of them will talk to me. I guess I deserve that. I thought Mark understood but of course it looks like I had been wrong about that just like I have been about everything else. I felt the tears behind my eyes. But I wouldn't let them see them. I wouldn't let them see that they are hurting me that is what they want to do. Just like always I fucked up and it's coming back to bite me on the ass. Marks' music hit and I watched as he walked out behind the curtain and sighed. When Kane's music hit i took his arm with mine and we walked through the black curtain neither one of us had a smile on our face. When Kane went to go up the stairs I let go of him and went to take my place next to his corner. I wasn't even getting n the ring with those two right now. They were tag teaming but of course they didnt like it.

They were up against none other the the Hardy Boyz and it was pissing me off Shane was pissing me off. Hell everything that has happened today is pissing me off. But I didn't let it show as I stood there and watched the two brothers come down to the ring. Jeff looked over at me and shook his head. I knew that he had heard about Dave and that was the finally straw. I turned around and walked back up the ramp. "Get your butt back down here Angel."

I turned around and looked at him showing him and everyone there and watching as tears slid down my cheeks. I motioned for a mike and a stagehand rushed one out to me. "I hope you all are happy now. I really do because I know now that you never loved me. I tell you what happened in the past and you act like I'm her but I'm not and I will never be. So walk yourself to your matches Kane because why should I when you don't feel for me the way I feel for you?"

I dropped the mike and walked backstage and rushed back to the locker room. Amy was there with open arms and I rushed into them. She closed the door behind me and we sat down on the bench as I cried my eyes out. "They all hate me now."

"Then they aren't good enough for you." She said as she rocked m gently and rubbed my back.

"How can they think that I would do that to them? If I haven't given into all the feelings I have for them what makes them think that I will sleep with a man that I don't even know?" I asked her after a sob escaped.

"I don't no babygirl I really don't know." She said to me before she sighed.

**Glen**

I wanted to hurt someone. I wanted to make them feel the way I felt at the moment. I couldn't believe that she turned that against us. She was the one tht agreed to the date not us. I watched as Mark and Matt locked up. I knew that he was fighting the feeling just like me. Now he is using Matt as a punching bag in the corner between me and Jeff. I knew by the look on Jeff's face that he was about to get in there and do something so I got into the ring and met him in the middle. By time it was all over the bell was rung superstars and refs were standing between all four of us making sure we couldn't get to anyone. I saw that Jeff was bleeding and felt blood running down my face and chest. But I didn't feel it. I felt nothing. After seeing what we did to casper nothing could hurt me more then that.

"What the hell is going on with you three?" Shane growled after he stormed into the office we were in.

"What? You didn't like the show that we put on?" Mark asked him.

"I should suspend you three right now. Every since you guys got back you haven't been right. I don't know what it is but you need to clear it up before I clean it up for you. I will fire her if I have to guys. I don't like it she brings in great ratings and everything but if she is going to do nothing but cause drama back stage the she will be gone." Shane said as he looked as us.

"You can't do that to her it isn't her fault. She didn't do anything. We are the ones being assholes." Jeff said to him.

I looked at the youngest Hardy and realized he was right we were being assholes. "Casper isn't to blame at all."

Shane looked at us for a long moment and then nodded. "Fine but I swear boys you need to do something about it or I will."

We all three nodded and stood up. "Shane I think that it would be best if I left the WWE."

We all three spun around to see Casper standing there in her street clothes with a sad smile and dull eyes. "What? No!"

"We all know that it isn't working. I thought I could handle this but I can't I shouldn't be here." She said as she looked at us.

"If that is really what you want Casper I will get you out of your contract." Shane said to her.

"It doesn't matter what I want Shane only the WWE matters." She said before she turned around and walked out of the room.

"You fix this because if I do have to cut her loose we are going to lose a lot of money and a great wrestler. I know that I don't want that to happen so you have a month to fix this or it is on. You three will forever be heels if we lose her." Shane said to us before we walked out in search of Casper.

**Casper**

I watched as the world zipped by as Dave drove us to the resturant for dinner. I haven't said a word and he hasn't tried to say anything to me. "Casper are you ok?"

I turned and looked at him with a fake smile on my face. "I'm just fine Dave don't worry about me sweetie. So where are we going for dinner?"

"I love this all night diner that makes the best burgers in the country. It's a mom and pops place but well worth the little drive to get there." He said with a sexy smile.

Honestly he is a very good looking man and he would of been one that I was attracted to if I didn't know what Paul had told me. "Are you doing this just to try to pop my cherry?"

The look on his face said it all and I knew then that I was so fucking stupid. I should have known that a freak like me couldn't have been asked out just to have a nice dinner and talk. No it had to be about getting between my legs first. "Why don't you pull over and let me out because it isn't going to happen."

"I don't fucking thinking so. Paul would kill me." He said to me.

"Then take me back to the hotel because I'm not having sex with you." I told him.

"That's what you think baby." He said as he put his hand on my leg.

I tried to move away from his hand but it didn't work out so well because let's face it people I'm a big girl. So I dug out my cell and said. "Call Paul."

I put the phone to my ear and listened as it rang. When he picked up I was happy. "Hey Paul you know the mom and pops place you took me last night will you meet us there becasue Dave doesn't seem to know how to take no."

"He didn't did he?" He asked me.

"No but I believe that he will try to." I said to him.

"I'm actually heading there now I will be there in ten." He said to me.

"Good I'll just keep you on the phone just in case he trieds to turn around or something." I said as I looked over at Dave. I saw the rage behind his eyes and knew that I had to get away from him really soon.

"I heard that you quit." He said to me.

"I'm not good enough to handle the pressure Paul." I said softly.

"Don't fucking bullshit me Casper you were made to do this and we both know that. It's because of them isn't it?" He asked me.

"They don't love me." I said to him.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"Because all they do is hurt me Paul. All they do is shatter my heart like it doesn't matter and I tired of feeling like that. I can go home if I wanted to feel like that." I said to him.

"Look Casper I know that things are hard but that's life and if it isn't hard then it isn't worth having. You of all people should know that to have what you want you have to fight for it. You aren't fighting for what you want Casper and that isn't you. I want the girl back that caused every head to turn and all mouths to drool when she walked by. I want the girl back that knows how to get the job done and doesn't have to be asked to do it. I want my bestfriend back damn it becasue you aren't her." He said to me.

"I want to be able to have friends that don't want to pop my cherry. I want to know that I have friends that are there fo me when I need them like you. I want to be able to look at myself in the mirror and not see the freak that everyone my whole life has called me. I want to know what it's like to have someone to love me for me. But I'm shit out of luck so I guess you are too." I said to him.

"Oh hell no I am not. you think that you are the only one that feels like that? Well you aren't so get over yourself and stop pitying yourself and realize that you aren't alone in everything you do anymore." He hissed inot my ear.

"Dave stop this car now." I growled and he pulled over to the sidewalk and I got out. "How about this Paul? How about I just stop talking to everyone and hold everything inside again? How about I make sure that no one ever wants anything to do with me again? How would you like that?" I screamed before I slammed my phone shut and started to walk down the street. I didn't care where I was going I just had to get away. I had to get away from all of it.

"Casper!" Dave yelled for me.

I just kept on walking. I don't need any of this shit anymore. I have more then enough money in my accounts to find a nice place and not have to worry about anything or anyone ever again and that was what I was going to do. He wanted me to stop with the shit then I will stop with all of it.


	15. Chapter 15

15

**Glen**

None of us has seen her in a week Amy is freaking out and that means that she has no idea what the hell is going on. Paul on the other han kept his cell on him at all times so I knew that he knew something. But he wouldn't say anything to us even though we threatened to get him in the cage with us. The only one that really didn't care was Dave and that pissed me off because he was the last person to see her.

Amy wlaked into the locker room and looked at us. "She is back."

"Where is she?" I asked as we all stood up.

"I don't think that you want to see her like this." She said before she looked down at her feet.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked her.

"She is wearing her mask." She said to us.

"Fuck." Paul hissed before he raced out of the room with us on his heels. When we went into catering we saw her as she sat on a table and leaned her back against he wall behind her. She was staring right at us and we all could tell. "Casper!"

"Casper isn't home at the moment so leave your name and number after the peep and she will call you back. Beep." She said in a dull deep tone that scared the hell out of me.

"Babygirl are you ok?" AMy asked as she slowly made her way to the table.

"Freak is always ok. You don't got to worry about her." She said before she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Casper what are you doing?" Mark asked him.

"Ah deadman the one that steals souls. Do you want mine too? Well sorry to tell you I don't have one anymore." She said to him.

"Casper." Paul said.

"It's Freak." She said to him.

"No you are Casper." He growled.

I saw the sick smiled she smiled and the evil laugh that came from her lips before she said. "Casper don't live here anymore."

Paul ran at her and she was on her feet and had him in the air before any of us knew what was going on. "You called her your best friend and then you told her she need to be me again so here I am. So if you are mad at anyone then you need to be mad at yourself. You caused her to turn back to me. Seems tobe that I'm the only one that loves her enough to protect her. To help her. To show her how it's done. So Paul why don't you go play your game and let me rest before I show you just what I can do."

"Why aren't your cast on you hands?" Amy askedas she put Paul back on his feet.

"No need for them." She said befre she sat back down and leaned against the wall again.

"There is something really wrong with you girl." Jff said to him.

"Looks who talking Rainbow Hair still mad about losing that bet I see." She said to him.

"Actually no Casper and I got over it thank you very much." Jeff said to her.

"Now isn't that just sweet she forgave the rainbow warrior. That doesn't mean that I have. After all I was that tone that beat the hell out of you so bad that you couldn't sit down for a week." Freak said to him.

"I remember." Jeff hissed and I grabbed him by his shirt.

"Oh look my husband is so protective over me now. It's that the sweetest thing. Kane so protective of the one that he turned his back on." She said as she looked at me.

"I'm Glen." I growled to her.

"Like it matters. See this is the me that Paul wanted back so here I am." She said with another sick smile.

**Casper**

God I pray that this works because I can already feel myself breaking down inside. Whic meant that it wouldn't be long before I broke down in front of all of them. I slid off the table and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go somewhere besides here." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" Mark asked me.

"Well that would be so I don't have to deal with you guys right now. I mena this has been fun but I have more important things to worry about." I said before I walked past him and headed to the hallway.

As I headed towards the office Shane gave me for tonight I plled off the mask and sighed. This was harder then I thought it would be. How can I do this when I know that I'm not just hurting me but all of them too? I don't know but I know that I needed to figure something out before I go off the deep end because of all this. I walked into the office and closed the doo behind me before I locked it. Then I laid down on the couch and cried my heart out. This wasn't me and they all knew it. I knew it. But this was the only way I knew to push them all away from me. That's what I needed. I needed them to hate me so they would want me to leave.

"If that's true then why do I want them to hold me right now?" I asked myself as I closed my eyes.

"That would be becase no matter how hard you fight it you love them." Shane said from the desk.

"I really hate hwne you do that." I growled as I sat up and wiped the tears away.

"I really hate it when someone can't see that everything they want is right in front of them." He said to me.

"You don't know what you are talking about Shane so let it go." I said to him.

"No I'm going to let it go because I am tired of them hurting you and I am tired of you pissing them off. Superstars get hurt badly when they are pissed off or haven't you noticed?" He asked me.

"Yes I saw. I saw it because I had to see them. I had to watch their matches because I hated the fact that I wasn't with them. There are you happy I said it." I growled to him.

"No I will be happy when you stop being scared and go after what you want. Just do it Casper and you might be surprised how much the will love you for it." He said to me.

"I don't know they don't want to share me and that's howall this got started." I said to him as I leaned back.

"I can understan that but if they love you as much as I know they do then they will do anything just to have you. All you have to do is tell them what is in your heart." He said to me.

"You make it sound so easy when in fact we both know that it isn't ever easy with either or the ones we are talking about." I hissed.

"That's how you know that it is worth it. The harder it is the better it is for you sweetie." He said to me

"Fuck why do you always have to be right?" I asked him.

"I'm a McMahon of course I am always right." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Talk about ego." I muttred as I stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked me.

"No just going to the bathroom so if you don't mind whydon't you leave. I haven't slept in almost a week." I said to him.

"Fine but this needs to be delt with tonight." He said to me.

"No it doesn't but it will be delt with soon" I said to him.

"Make sure it is or I'm going to do it or you." Shane said to me.

"Stay out of it Shane." I warned him.

"Now I can't do that when you will owe it all to me for being able to tell them what you feel." He said with a wink.

"Out." I growled and he laughed as he stood up.

"Glad to see the real you back Casper." He said before walked up to me.

"Yeah it's good to be back." I said as I hugged him.

"Just think in a month you will back in the ring." He said before he left me to myself.


	16. Chapter 16

16

**Taker was walking down the hallway talking to his servent Jeff when they both were attacked from behind. They both hit the ground and turnedover to see Angel standing over them with a bat in her hands. The look in her eyes showed them that they justmight not make it out alive. "I bet you thoughtwhen he turned hisback on me it would make me run right into your arms deadman but I'm not."**

**"No instead I am going to destory you and your little puppet too. Thought I didn't know Jeff? Thought i wasn't smart enough to figure out just who you were serving? Believe me when I say this it's time for the dark ages and this time it's my dark time." She said before she seemed to disppear without even a sound.**

**They both sat up and looked at each other. "She is right where I want her."**

**"You want her crazy?" Jeff asked him.**

**"No I want her mad." He said with a laugh before the camera cut off.**

_I couldn't believe it she didn't have the mask on. But that doesn't mean anything. No that didn't mean a thing. If she i Freak once again I do believe that we all will have hell to pay. I'm most likely first on her list. Freak isn't ver forgiving and anyone that knew her in TNA would tell you the same thing. A Pissed Freak isn't a good Freak._

"Hey Mark did you see where she went?" I asked him as we walked back to our locker room.

"No but I don't think that she wanted us to know where she was going in the first place. After everything I do believe that we have pushed her away." He said to them before we heard our names called through out the building. So we wenty to the nearest Tv and saw that Angel was there in the ring with Kane on his knees and the only thing holdign him up was her hand on his neck.

"Say goodbye to your little brother Taker becasue he is just in my way. You were right when you said he would hate me. I just thought that our love was too strong for that. But he did. I saw the look in his eyes when I told him about us. It was pure hate and it was for me. So I had to make him pay. I had to make him see that I may love him but I will not let him get to me anymore. Last week that was a weakness. I showed the whole world that I have weaknesses too. But I just took them out. So if you want to play bring it on." She said before bent and looked into Kane's eyes.

"I gave you all of the things that I never gave your brother and you destoryed it like it was nothing. You destoryed everything good in me Kane and I hope you are happy about it. I really am becasue you have no one to blame but your brother and yourself." She said before the arena turned pitch black and Kane let loose a scream that sounded like pure pain. When the lights came back on Kane was crumpled in the middle of the ring and there was a small puddle of blood coming from under him.

**Undertaker rushed out of the room and raced to the ring. He didn't even bother with his music or the lights as he ran out to see his brother. When he got intothe ring he could tell if he was brething or not. So he turned him over and stared in shock at the words that were cut into him chest. He broke my heart and now I'm going to destroy his.**

**Undertaker pulled his brother into his lap and leaned over him. KAne looked up at him through half closed lids and shook his head. "This is our fault."**

"One hell of a stoy line if you ask me." Glen said to him in a whisper as the medics and refs rushed from the back.

"I don't know it looked really real and no one told me about this. It freaked me the hell out." I told him and I could see he wanted to laugh.

I watched as they took him back stage and then I grabbed a mike. "You may think that you will get away with all of this but you won't Angel. Soon you'll be hell'e angel."

"Who ever said that I came from heaven in the first place deadman?" Her voice asked through out the arena.

"Doesn't matter anymore becasue I'm going to take your soul." I growled into the mike.

"Hard to do when I don't have one anymore deadman. And I feel free without it. No need to feel sorry for anything I do anymore more. I'm bringing hell to the WWE." She growled ad I looked up to see her face on the screen.

"It's already here and you have no control over it becasue it's all mine Angel." I hissed to her and she laughed.

"Think what you want Deadman but soon you will see." She said before she walked away from the camera.

I couldn't believe how great I am feeling after three hours of sleep and telling myself that I need to do this. I need to tell them just what is going on. So right now I am heading to their locker room where they all are going to be at in a few minutes to wait for them to get there. When I entered the room Amy was there and when she saw me without my mask she smiled. "I'm sorry Ames for what I did to you. I shouldn't have and I was very confused but not anymore. I'm back and I'm loving it."

She hugged me and smiled. "That isvery good to know. I hear you have been causing hell on RAW."

"I wouldn't do that just giving some back that I got. The next person on my list is Kelly Kelly." I said to her.

**Glen **

I walked back from the trainers room after they wiped the little cuts down and cleaned them out. Got to have it real or the scars wouldn't look good. I met MArk, Paul And Jeff out side the locker room and we went to pen the door when we heard Casper laugh. I shoved the door opened andrushed in to see her and AMy trying to wrestle on the floor. They both looked up at us and she smiled a huge smile.

Casper was back and that was all that matter to us. "Casper baby don't do too much you just got the casts off."

"We are being gentle. Just some petting and rubbing." She said as Amy helped her up from the floor.

"I want to take you three out to a little place that I know so we can talk because we have alot to talka bout." She said to us.

"Yes we do." Mark said as he walked over to her and hugged her to him.

"You really freaked us out earlier." He said to her.

"Yeah I freaked myself out too. Paul you were right and I am sorry if I hurt you at all." She said as she moved away from Mark.

"It's alright babygirl you know that you mean the world to me and Shawn. In fact I think that you have hurt his feelings lately." Paul said to her.

"Hell no I was with him for a whole week. That man does nothing but talk. I on't know how you put up with it." She said with a smile.

"What he knew where you were the whole time and didn't tell any of us? I am so goin to kick his ass." Paul said to him.

"He wanted to tell you but I blackmailed him into be non talkitive to you. I couldn't believe that it worked though. He even talks in his sleep. I almost gagged him one time." She said and we all busted out laughing.

"Michael just didn't know how close he came to getting socko shoved in his mouth." She said after we all sat down. I couldn't believe how great it felt to have her back. She looked beautiful and she had that sparkle in her eyes. And they were just as beautiful as they ever were.

"Now meet me in the lobby of the hotel around one am and I will take you somewhere beautiful." She said to us.

"Ok but if you stand us up I will tan you hide." Mark growled to her.

"Oh that sounds like fun maybe I will show up a little late just to get a taste." She purred before she kissed his lips softly. Then she looked at me and gave me a wicked smile.

"Your turn big guy." She said as she stood up.

I watches as she made her way over to us and she sat down on my lap before she softly kissed my lips. I wanted more so I deepened the kiss and growled when she tried to pull away. I can't help it it frlt like years since I have kissed her. "Share Glen."

I let her go with a whine and she smiled at me.

"Don't worry big boy we aren't done yet." She said before she looked over at Jeff.

She got up and walked over to him. Then she bent down and caputered his lips with hers. It seemed like forever when they pulled away and Mark whined. "I only got a little kiss."

"Well if you want another you got to come get it." She said to him and he sood up and rushed to her before she could even move.

"That's all I had to hear." He said before he captured her lips and I couldn't help but get a hard on thinking about tose lips wrapped around my cock and her on my face. God damn it now I have a huge hard on. I watched as they finally pulled away and Casper had to lean on the wall behind her.

"Your lips are pure sin Mark." She gasped out and he smirked.

"No your lips are pure sin and anyone that has ever kissed them will tell you the same thing." He said to her.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I couldn't believe that I told them that we needed to talk tonight. God I am crazy but that's what I get for listening to Shane. He is right I need to get this done before I do anymore damage to any of them. So I was heading to their locker room now so we can head out. I knocked and Jeff told me to come in. When I walked in they all were dressed nicely and holding their bags.

"I guess you guys were waiting on me then huh?" I asked them.

"Yes." They said and I smiled.

"Let's get going then." I said to them before I turned around and left the locker room. I didn't have to look back to know that they all were following me. So I just kept walking until I got to my bike.

"Why don't you guys follow me? I do believe that you all will love where I am taking you." I said to them.

"How about I ride with you since Matt isn't here with the car?" Jeff asked and I nodded as Glen took his bag and headed to the truck.

We set out about ten minutes later and went south instead of East towards the city. I felt great about this even though I didn't know what I was going to say to them. I didn't know how they would take my new home. I loved it and I prayed that they did too.

I don't know why I am even showing them where I am moving too but I know that I wanted them to know. I wanted them to be there with me. I was finally going to telling them the truth. They can take it how they want to. If they leave it will break my heart but Shane's right I can fix that. I just can't lead them on like this anymore. They have a right to know what has been going through my mind.

It took forty-five minutes to get there but when I pulled into the long road to my new house I couldn't help but smile. It was my dream home and I was glad that I found it. Jeff pressed himself further into me and it made me happy to know that he was there with me in that moment. But how long would he be there for me? That was something that I didn't know.

When I saw the house I smiled and sped up a little. Then when I stopped the bike I heard Jeff take a breath. I hope that was a good sign. This was only ten miles away from his brother and me owned all of it. The house was four stories tall and had a two level garage and a basement. It looked like a log cabin and it was. All but the garage and basement. As we all parked I prayed that I was doing the right thing.

"It looks like you made your choice." Mark said as I got off the bike.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him as I grabbed my bag and looked at him.

"You chose Jeff didn't you?" He asked me as he looked down at me.

"Would I need all this room if I just chose Jeff?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Thank god you scared me there for a moment."

"Come on I want you to see what it looks like inside." I said before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Damn it Mark My hands aren't broke anymore." I growled as I slapped his ass.

"I know but I like to look over and be able to nibble on your butt if I wanted too." He said before he did just that.

Glen laughed and I glared at him. "It isn't funny. God it felt so good though."

"And that was why I was laughing. I knew you were going to say something like that." He said as we got onto the porch.

"You have to put me down now Mark so I can unlock the door." I said and he huffed. Which I thought was very cute.

"You are so mean. Why don't you give Jeff the key?" He asked me.

"I don't think so." I said and he put me back on my feet.

I moved away from him and unlocked the door. Then I threw it open and rushed in before he could pick me up again. They followed me in and I walked into the living room. "Before I show you around I do believe that we have a few things to talk about first. I know that I have a lot to say and I know that you guys have some things to say. SO how about beers and we chill and talk?"

"That sounds good to us but what are you drinking? I know you don't drink beer." Jeff said to me.

"I'll be having a beer too." I said before I walked through the living room and into the kitchen which is the biggest room beside the master room in the house. I got out four beers and put them on the counter. I honestly didn't know what was going to happen in there but I prayed that I wouldn't get hurt tonight.

"Need some help?" Glen asked from the doorway.

I looked up at him and laughed. "Me need help you got to be joking."

"No I wasn't joking. It looks like your hands are still hurting you a little bit." He said as he walked towards me.

"Yes just a little. But they are fine. I can handle four beers." I said to him.

"You can handle two beers better." He said before he grabbed two of the beers.

I just shook my head and grabbed the other two before I we headed back into the living room. They were already sitting down and waiting on us so we handed out beers and took a seat. "I know that I have been a pain in the ass for a couple of weeks now and I am sorry about that. But a few of you acted like you weren't going to be able to share. We all know that is what this is ending up in. I know it because I have strong feelings for all three of you. I can't pick and no one is going to force me too. If you can't deal with the fact that I want all three of you then don't stay. You can leave right now. You each give me something that I need and I don't think I will ever find that in one man ever. I know that I haven't said this before but I love all three of you and to know that scares me because it means that I can get hurt three times worse than I ever have."

They all looked at me for a moment and I closed my eyes. "I can't do this."

I opened my eyes to see Jeff stand up. "I love you Casper I really do but I can't think about sharing you. I can't even dream about sharing you. I just want you. I don't want to have wonder if you are spending more time with them then me. I don't want to worry that you will just leave me behind. They are use to sharing I'm not. I'm not use to having someone that has feelings for three men let alone me. I'm sorry but I can't do it."

I couldn't say anything so I didn't. I just turn away from him as he walked to the front door. "Glen, can I take your truck?"

"Yeah the keys are in it. Just leave my bags on the porch." I heard him say as I got up and left the room.

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't believe it. I fell for him all over again and he broke my heart again. I should have known that this wasn't going to happen. I should have known that he wouldn't want to share me. Jeff wasn't a sharing person with anyone but Matt. That I learned a long time ago. I went into the down stairs bathroom and closed the door before I leaned on it and slid to the floor. After all this time I have to heal another broke heart that he broke. It just pissed me off. I should have known. I shouldn't have been so stupid and let him in again but I did and this is what it got me.

"Casper baby are you ok?" Mark asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm perfect Mark." I said to him as I forced the tears back. I wasn't going to let him make me cry. No I wasn't going to cry over him anymore. I already did enough of that once.

"He will come around." Mark said to me.

"It's too late for that." I said as I pulled myself together and looked into the mirror. "He chose and so have I it was just different."

I stood and turned around. Then I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Mark and Glen wrapped their arms around me and I settled in between them. Who needs the fun Casper anyways. I have the ones that want me right here so why should it matter that Jeff doesn't want me too?

**Jeff**

I couldnt' believe that I said that. I didn't even realize I felt that way until I said it. I won't go back now. I knew that it was too lae and I couldn't because I still felt that way. She wanted us to share her. I couldn't do that. I couldn't know that someone else had her too. In this case two some elses. She should have picked me. I have known her the longest. I have loved her for a long time. But she couldn't pick and I don't understand how she couldn't. Ftom where I am sitting it would be an easy choice.

I pulled up at the house a few minutes late and cut off the truck. Gle would be picking itup in the morning. So I just left the keys in it and walked inside with my bag. Shannon ad Matt were already in bed so I jsut went to my room and fell onto the bed. I didn't wnat to see tha look on her face but I knew that every time I looked at her I would see it there. I would see that look I caused once before. But this time it was worse becasue I chose to do this and that meant that I hurt her knowng that I would. What kind of person am I for that. It didn't matter anymoe becasue soon I will never have to worry about it again. Becasue I kew that she would be killing me soon. I broke her heart after telling her I wouldn't. I couldn't even keep my word to her.

I hope that she isn't crying. god that would kill me to know that I made her cry again. I know it killed me last time. I know that I wasn't myself for a very long time after that. No I couldn't take it if I kne that I made her cry. "I'm Sorry Casper."

**Glen**

Mark was laying with Casper in bed so I decided that I would get a little air. She had cried herself to sleep and it killed m becasue Jeff hurt her. It killed me becasue I knew that I couldn't take that pain away. To know that he could do that after everything made me want to hurt him really bad. Oh yes I wanted to hurt him for hurting her. "Hey you ok?"

"I am going to kill him for this one." I said to him.

"I am with you on that one." Mark said as he haded me another beer.

"That boy is so fucking stupid. She has loved him for a long tim and he hurt her. Not once but fucking twice and this time he did it knowingly. He knew what he was going to do to her and he still did it." I said with a growl.

"At least he didn't want to do it. Aleast he did it before anything got started with all of us. I know I wouldn't have lethim walk out of the huse if it had been a couple months or a year. I would have killed him." Mark said to me.

"I know but it doesn't matter becasue it still hurt her." I said to him.

"then we will just have to make him pay." He said to me.

"Yes and it's going to cost him dearly. That we are going to make sure of." I said before i downed my beer and sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**Three Weeks Later...**

**Jeff**

I havent seen here since that night. I was even removed fromt he storyline by Makr and Glen which I don't blame them. Just to see her I watch her from my locker room so I don't have to see that look anymore. Tonight is the night that She goes up against Kane on her own. I wanted to be there for her. I have been asking Amy about her but she doesn't tell me anything. All I know is Caspr hasn't been herself since we had that talk. No one knows what happens and I don't know why she hasn't told anymore what happened but I am glad. "Yo Jeff what are you looking at?"

"Casper." I said to my brother as he sat down beside me.

"You really fucked up there you know." He said to me.

"Thanks for he vote of confidence there bro." I muttered as I saw the arena darken and go red.

I watched as she stared at her so called husband with such hate and wondered if she was picturing me there. I don't know why but I had a feeling that she was and he was about to get one of my ass kickings. "I don't think I ever want to piss her off. I believe that Glen's about to get his ass kicked."

They were now staring at each other as the ref tried to get them apart. I knew that this was about of it all but I knew that she was seeing me there and not him. I felt sorry for him in that moment. When the bell rang she moved back and kicked him in his gut. Then she kicked him in his jaw and he hit his knees. I couldn't believe how she was acting. She was destorying him in front of out eyes and I knew that it was because of me. I stood up and raced out of the locker room not caring that I would be getting my ass kicked tonight. Mark tried to geting my way but I didn't let him as I slid rigth between his legs and kept on going. "Don't you do it Jeff."

"Too Late Deaman." I said before I raced through the black curtain and down the ramp. She saw me and let Glen drop to the mat and dove out of the ring and gut checked me to the floor. I just took all the hits she was giving me not saying a word. I allowed her to hate me because I hated myself because I hurt her.

"Something needs to be done about this." Jr said to King.

"He isn't fighting back. Why isn't he fighting back?" King asked shocked.

Casper finally stopped and looked down at me. "I don't ever want to see you again."

She stood up and walked away from the ring and me. I did it. I truly broke her in a way that I have never wanted to do. this was all my fault and there was nothing that I could do about it. Glen climbed out of the ring and looked down at me. "You didn't have to take that."

"It was for me anyways." I mumbled over now swelling lips.

"Doesn't matter but thank you. I never had a chance in there did I?" He asked me.

"No you didn't." I said before I closed my eyes and willed away the tears that wanted to fall.

**"What the fuck was that Angel?" Shane growled at her when she wlaked into her locker room.**

**"He wanted some so he got some." She hissed at him.**

**"He isn't in this anymore." Shane growled to her.**

**"Tell that to him. He was the ass that ran out there to get a taste. And I'll give him more if he still wants some. He has some of the blame on him too no matter if he isn't Deadman's puppet anymore." She said to him as she walked into the bathroom.**

**"Get your shit together Angel or something just might happen." Shane called to her.**

**"I have all my ducks in a row and waiting for the other shoe to fall Shane so don't worry about me I know what's going to happen. I'm taking them all down. All three of them if he doesn't step back and leave it alone." She said as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her shoulders.**

**Shane looked at her and nodded. "I think it's time for that match that he asked about awhile ago you ready to go there with him?"**

**She looked at him with a sick smile. "It would be fun." **

**Shane shook his head and walked out of the locker room. "I can't believe that she calls that fun."**

**Casper**

I walked out of the shower into the locker room t have Kelly and Mickey sitting there waiting fo me. "Hey girls what's going on?"

They looked at me and smiled. "well you haven't come out with the girls since you been here so we thought that it was about time that you did. Tonght we are going to a club and thought that you would like to go."

"I don't know I mena I'm not a real big drinker. All you have to do is ask Shannon or Amy." I said to them as I picked out the outfit that I would be wearing tonight.

"We already did and don't worry we won't let you get that drunk. Plus Amy is coming." Mickey said to me.

"Then the answer is no. Plus I have plans with a few of the guys." I told them.

"Working your way through them huh?" Kelly asked me.

"What?" I asked as I pulled my blak jeans up.

She laughed at me and I took a step towards her. "Repeat that."

"I said that you are sleeping your way through them. First Dave and Now Mark and Glen." Kelly said as she stood up.

"I never fucked Dave and I haven't ha sex with Mark or Glen. Unlike you I don't need to spread my legs to get people to like me." I hissed.

The look in her eye told me that she knew that I was right. "You are a hoe just like the rest of us here. Believe me Dave wouldn't lie about that. Not when he had 15 grand on beddng your ass."

She backed down from me as my rage showed through. "I never fucking slept with him and after I get done with him no other bitch will either becasue I'm going to rip it off and shove it up his ass."

"You really didn't sleep with him?" Kelly asked softly.

"No I didn't but it doesn't matter to you. You never liked me in the first place." I said as I pulled on my tank and grabbed my bag.

"He is fucking dead." I said as I walked out o the lockeroom and headed to Mark's. I opened the door dropped off my bag ad left. Dave's match would be coming on in a second. And I'm going to be there for this one. I moved through the halls as evryone moved out of my way. "Casper what's wrong?"

"Dave had a bet and he lied and told everyone he fucked me." I hissed to Paul.

"Wait for me." He said before he pulld on his shirt and headed towards me.

"Time to Play the Game." He growled as his music hit and we both woalked out onto the ramp.

We ran down the ramp as Dave was about to Bastista Bomb Punk. I caught him in the back of his knees with my shoulder and they both went down. "What the hell is Angel and HHH doing out here together?"

"I don't know King but H is going for the Hammer." JR said to him as I kicked Bastista between the legs.

"Fifteen grand huh? Told everyone that you bedded me when we know that you didn't. Thought I wouldn't find out?" I hissed as I kicked him all over his body.

"Move Angel." Paul said and I did in time for him to bring the Sledge hammer down on Dave's gut. He raised it again and brought it down this time on hs back because the asshole rolled over. I kicked him in his back and head as refs and Security came rushing down the ramp. I kept on kicking him until at least ten of them pulled me away. Hunter was hitting them as he tried to get back to Dave. I pushed the ones off me with one move and jumped back on Dave after he rolled over. I delivered punch after punch as the Refs tried to get me off of him. Finally wrestlers ran down there to help and I was removed from him and carried back stage.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET BATISTA!! YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH IT BUT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!" I screamed as they carried me up the ramp.

**Mark**

I couldn't believe it. I never knew that Dave would do something like that. How could he do that to Casper knowing just what would happen to him. "How is she?"

"She is sleeping now. I don't know if she should stay on Raw." Shane said to him.

"Oh hell no you aren't. Dave caused this because of that bet and lie. She never slept with him and he slandered her like it was nothing. He should be the one that is moved. Hell he should be suspended." I said to him.

"Paul and her broke three of his ribs and she cracked his jaw in six different places. I can't let her get away with that." Shane said to him.

"He got some of what he desereved and you know it. I cna't believe that you are even thinking this. Do you want her to quit because if you move her that is what will happen. She has done nothing to them until they did something to her. That's how we deal with it here. You and your father taught us that. Deal with it or you'll deal with it. Well, she is now dealing with it. She is doing what each of us has done at least once and you want to move her for that it is just wrong and yo know it." I said to him.

"Why did Paul get into it?" Shane asked me.

"He has known Casper for years Shane she is like a little sister to him. So it was a family problem that they handled together. Hell give him to Paul if you don't want her to fight him. She won't mind becasue she knows that he will get it just as bad from him. But don't move her. She deserves to be here." I told him.

"I know that she does and that is what is scaring me. She is stronger then any of us thought she was. Hwo can we have her fighting Divas when she can destory our male wrestlers like it's nothing?" He asked me.

"Don't put her against the Divas. Put her against male wrestlers." I said to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Mark

After I made sure that Casper was ok I decided that Dave was going to answer to me for what he did to Casper. So I went back to Shane and told him that I want to take him on in the match I am best known for. After what he did to Casper I believe that it should be dealt by me and Glen so I thought about how we could do this. After a while I realized that we could just call him out because Dave is just like us he doesn't turn down a challenge no matter who is the ones that call him out.

But the night that I went to call her out Casper was the one that walked out instead. I knew then that she wasn't going to allow us to help her. **Are you forgetting about me deadman? After all you and your brother there destroyed my life. Couldn't stand it could you deadman? Couldn't stand the fact that I loved him and not you? I thought that love was strong enough to with stand this. But you had been right on that weren't you. He would hate me when I told him. That was what you said and I didn't believe you. Oh I believe you now. And I hate both of you for it. **

**Taker leaned against the ropes and smiled his evil smile before he brought up the mike to his lips. "Honestly Angel I don't consider you that much competition. I'm not Kane and I won't fall so easily. So bring it little girl. After I'm done with you, you'll be mine."**

**Angel rolled her eyes and walked a little more down the ramp. "This is why it never worked Taker. You always thought you had control over me. It would seem it's the other way around. After all you're the one going mad over me. After all you were the one that wouldn't leave us alone in the beginning. But you did have a little control over me after all I did just what you wanted me to. I told Kane just what was between us now didn't I? But no more. Neither of you will ever have control over me again. But I will soon be your puppet master. Be ready to dance for me Taker cause you'll be doing it a lot."**

**She turned around to go back stage and there was Jeff. "What do you want puppet? Do you want me to be your puppet master too?"**

**"No I want you to know that I'm sorry." He said to her and they saw her tense. **

**"Really? Well if you are sorry why don't you prove it? Fight your master Jeff. Fight him and win. You do that and I might forgive you. But it isn't just any match Jeff. No it's a hell in a cell. Let's see how well you can fight off hell. If you lose then we will fight but you win I'll leave you alone." Angel said to him.**

**Jeff looked at her in surprised and then shock before he nodded. "Better get ready Jeff your match is coming up soon."**

**She walked past him and backstage. Jeff turned and looked at the men in the ring and Taker drew his thumb across his throat. **

I couldn't believe that she made that match with us without even blinking an eyes. She knew that I wanted to kill him and she gave him right to me. She wanted me to have him and that wasn't her. She didn't want me to have Dave but she wanted me to have Jeff that just didn't make sense to me until I realized the difference. She loved Jeff but she didn't love Dave. She would be able to destroy him without destroying herself. She couldn't do that with Jeff and she knew that I could. Boy was she right. I was going to make him wish he was in hell.

**Shane's music came on and he walked out with a mike in his hands. "Now I know I didn't make this match and we all know if I didn't make this match then it doesn't happen until next week."**

**Everyone cheered and booed because they wouldn't be seeing it now. "And if you lose Jeff you will be in an all out extreme battle against Angel. No rules and the last person standing is the winner."**

**The whole place went crazy when they heard that. Jeff looked like he was about to shit his pants. But he nodded none the less. Taker and Kane smiled evil smiles before they slipped back into character so the cameras didn't pick them up. "And believe me boy you are going to lose." Taker growled into his mike.**

Casper

I waited until Dave got back from his little vacation before I decided that Paul could have him. I had enough on my plate as it is and I don't need any more. Paul welcomed this and I knew that I would. But I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about a lot of things anymore. All I cared about was Paul, Mark and Glen. I have closed down that part of me that wanted Jeff to change his mind. It was too late the moment that he walked out my door. I told myself he hurt me once shame on him and he hurt me twice that was shame on me. But there will not be a third time.

Tonight I had a match against some guy that I never heard of because Shane is scared that I will hurt one of the Divas. The way I feel he might be right. Oh yes he was most likely right. I kinda felt sorry for this guy because he wasn't going to know what hit him. "Angel your match is in twenty minutes."

"Thanks Jim." I called to the stagehand and he smiled.

"No problem." He said before he walked out of the locker room.

I leaned against the wall and sighed as I closed my eyes. The door to my locker room opened but I didn't open my eyes. I knew who it was. After all I broke his jaw. But I didn't even let him think that I knew that he was there. "You fucking bitch."

"I looks to me that you are the bitch Dave. After all you lied about fucking me." I said without opening my eyes.

"It would have happened if you weren't such a tease." He growled to me and I laughed before I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Nothing I did told you that you were getting any and I told you that you weren't. It isn't my fault that you thought you were. Besides you aren't man enough for me." I said as I stood up and looked down at him.

"But the rainbow kid is huh?" He shot back and me and I gave him a cold smile.

"You might want to leave before I hurt you worse than I did the other night." I said as I stepped up to him.

"You and who else?" He asked and I grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off his feet.

"I don't need anyone else to kick your ass. Plus you shouldn't be worried about me after all Paul is the one that will be taking care of you because of this shit." I said before I opened the door and threw him into the hallway before I walked out of my locker room and head towards catering.

I was tackled from behind and my pants were ripped down. "I will be the one to pop that cherry Angel. After all I am man enough to do that." He growled into my ear and I started to freak. I mean really freak. "PAULLLLLLLL!!!!!!"

Within seconds there were a storm of people running down the hall as Dave hit me in the back of the head twice as he tried to spread my legs. "After this you'll be my little whore." He said after he finally got my legs where he needed them and I felt him at my entrance.

The tears started to fall and I screamed out as he tried to enter me only to be pulled off of me and thrown over my head. I sagged to the floor and curled up into a ball still sobbing out in fear. I couldn't believe that he almost took what I held so proudly to my heart. "Casper baby it's ok."

It was Paul I knew that it was just by his voice but I pulled away from him as he touched me. "Move Paul." Lita said and she kneeled beside me.

I clung to her as someone covered my bottom half with something I found out later that it was Punk and he used his shirt to cover me with. It was all too real for me and I wanted to get away from it. I wanted to pretend that it didn't happened but I couldn't do that I couldn't let that happen. "Casper baby girl are you ok?"

"No I want to go home. I need to take off." I said softly after the sobs stopped.

Little did I know that Jeff had been the one that ripped Dave off me and threw him over me. I didn't find that out until I got back to the hotel room that I was sharing with Mark and Glen.

Glen

Shane walked into our locker room and closed the door. Just for doing that I knew that what he was about to say was. When he looked at me I knew that there was something really wrong. "Dave tried to rape Casper in the hallway while you were in your match. He didn't but he was very close. Jeff got to him before he could and threw him off her. She is at the hotel now. Dave has been arrested and he is also being fired. (Sorry Batista Fans I am one too but he is the bad guy in this one.)

Mark punched a locker as I hit my knees. He almost rapped Casper how could he do something like that to her? Why would anyone want to do that to any woman? That was beyond me all that I knew was I needed to see Casper. "Casper is taking a few weeks off. She doesn't want any man around her at the moment and I don't blame her but I knew that you two had a right to know since you both are in love with her."

Mark just sat there in shock and I looked at Shane. "Who is going to be with her?"

"Amy." Shane said to me and I nodded. That was good at least she wouldn't be alone. She didn't need that at the moment.

"I'm so sorry guys but she asked for you two not to try to get a hold of her. She said that she will get a hold of you instead." Shane said to us and Mark's head shot up.

"WHAT???" He shouted at him.

"She is scared to death Mark and I know that you are beyond pissed. She doesn't need to see you like this. She already think that it's her fault. We can't let her think that you are pissed at her for almost getting raped." Shane said to him and he stood up.

"She belongs to us. She is ours and he tried to take what was ours. I will kill him for this Shane. I will kill him and no one will stop me. The things I will do to him will make him wish that he was never born. Now move I need to see that Casper is ok." He hissed out.

"I can't let you Mark. She told me that she didn't want to see anyone. That means you too." He said as he backed towards the door.

I rushed forward and stopped Mark from doing anything stupid. "We will talk to her later. You know that she will call us. Until then we will just have to wait man."

"No I will not wait. I need to see her. I need to touch her. I will not let her leave without getting to tell her that I love her!!!" Mark screamed at me and I sighed.

"You might want to move Shane or you might be the one that he kills." I said to him and he moved away from the door.

I grabbed our bags and rushed after Mark after he threw open the door so hard it fell to the floor. I felt sorry for Dave when we got a hold of him. My rage always ran deep but Mark's rage was endless. And he done fucked with the wrong girl. After all everyone knows that you don't mess with anyone that belongs to us.

Jeff

I watched from the shadows as Mark and Glen passed me. Mark stopped and turned around. I knew that he seen me. Darkness doesn't hide you from Mark's view and if you didn't know that then I feel sorry for you. "Thank you Jeff."

"I do love her you know." I said to him.

"You have one hell of a way to show it." Glen snapped at me and I knew that he was right but this wasn't about us right now.

"Did you hurt him?" Mark asked me.

"Re broke his jaw." I said to him and he nodded.

"Casper will know that it was you. I will make sure of that." He said before he turned and headed to his car.

"It's too late for me Mark. Just show her what I couldn't." I said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"You never know brother there might be hope for you after all." Matt said from beside me making me jump.

"I never seen anyone try to rape someone before Matt. I don't even know how I threw him as far as I did." I said to him.

"Love makes you do thinks you never thought you could. If it wasn't for you Paul wouldn't have heard her scream. I'm just glad that you got there before he could rape her." Matt said to me.

"The damage is already done Matt. Now we need to learn how to make her see that she wasn't the one at fault. I don't know how to do but I know that I will die and go to hell before I let anyone else cause her more shit. I have done enough but Dave ruined her like no one will know. She will not trust any man for a long time and that means that she might just let us all go and disappear. If she does that then we all lose and Dave wins. We can't let that happen." I said to him.

Matt sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Then we are taking a few weeks off and going to be going over to her house the whole time. Let her see that Dave was wrong and we all aren't like Dave."

"You just want to go because Amy will be there." I said to him and he shook his head.

"No we are trying to be friends but nothing more will ever be there. Plus this is about Casper. I'm looking forward to her being my sister in law. Or hell I just might take your place." Matt said and I punched him in his gut.

"Try it and I'll kill you myself." I growled before we walked in to talk to Shane.

**Freak**

**I knew that something would happen to bring me back. Too bad no one knows that it is me at the moment. Casper is gone for now and if I have anything to say about it she will forever be gone. She was weak. I wouldn't have let that happen to me. I know that he will get his I was going to make sure of it. All I had to do was get rid of this Amy bitch before I could.**

**"Come on Casper we need to head out before the guys get here." Amy said and I nodded as I picked up the lamp from behind me and knocked her in the back of the head where it would knock her out. I didn't want her dead. After all I'm only going to be killing one person.**

**I grabbed all my bags and raced for the stairs. I knew that Mark and Glen would be there soon. I couldn't let them stop me from what needed to be done. No one and I mean no one will ever be able to stop me from killing this bastard. Soon he will know the real reason I was called freak. Then after I'm done with Dave I'll be moving on to Jeff. After all he is the reason she was so weak in the first place. **

**He will not be my weakness. I will have no weakness. That was for damn sure. When I arrived at the airport I canceled the tickets and got my money back before I headed back to my bike so I could headed into the city. I needed to find the police station that he was at. After all I can't kill him if I don't know where he is at.**

**"Hello Freak." A male voice said from behind me and I turned around.**

**"Paul." I growled and he smiled.**

**"You aren't doing this." He said to me and I took a step towards him. **

**A group of guys appeared out of nowhere and I shook my head. "You think they will be able to stop me Paul?" I asked him with a sick smile.**

**"Oh they will stop you Freak. After all can't have you kill the guy and get Casper arrested for it now can I?" Paul asked as he walked closer to me.**

**He stopped forty feet away from me and I laughed. "How are they going to stop me and when you are scared to get close to me?**

**"You think you know me so well. I knew the moment you took over. I knew then that I had to keep an eye on you. I know you better then you think Freak. I know you for who you really are. You are her pain. You are the one that protected her when she couldn't protect herself. But she can protect herself now Freak and that is what pissed you off. You were fighting for control for months now. I have seen that. If it hadn't been for you Casper wouldn't have been almost raped and we both know that. She was fighting with you in her head and she didn't know what was about to happen. That isn't Casper and we both know that." He said to me after he took another step towards me.**

**"Casper doesn't live here anymore Paul get use to it. Get use to seeing the rage that she has buried so deep inside her that she doesn't feel it anymore. Oh but I feel it and now I will use it because he will pay for what he did. As will all the ones that helped caused this rage. That includes you. Didn't you know that?" I spat out with a sneer.**

**The look on his face told me that he had no idea what I was talking about and I laughed. "She wanted you so badly. She wanted you with everything in her and so did I. So powerful I could smell it on you the first time she met you. But Shawn wanted us so you stepped back. He made his move but it went nowhere. No you couldn't take the hint that she wanted you. But you didn't see it and it hurt her. Made her believe she truly was a freak. That she was me. Then she met Jeff. Oh Jeff he was smooth you know. He was so smooth even I believed him. Then when it happened I was pissed because he played me too. I didn't whip him as bad as I wanted to because she wouldn't let me funny huh? Even after he hurt her so badly she wouldn't let me end his life right there in that ring."**

**Suddenly I felt a sharp pinch and looked up to see Shawn shooting me up with something. I went to grab for him but whatever he shot me up with was already working and I fell to my knees. "Just fucking great." I hissed as I fell face first onto the ground.**

_Sin here! I know that it has been ages since I put out a chapter on this and I am very sorry. I hope that you like this one because I know that I owe you all more chapters. Luv you ll an thank you for not hating me for stopping with this story. also Freak has reappeared and she has her own personality now who would have thought that could happen? Not me until I fingers did the talking. Tell me how you like it or hate itI don't mind just let me know what you think as always Luv SIn!!!_


	20. Chapter 20

_I know that it's been like forever but I finally worked this chapter out. he slash scene isn't done and you will be seeing more in the next two capters and Jeff just might make his way back into the group. I hope that this is good if not tell me about it luv sin!!!_

Mark

I waited until Dave walked out of the station and followed him to his hotel. Then I waited to see what floor he stopped at. I got on the stairs and raced up to the third floor. I hit the hallway as he opened his hotel door. I waited until he went in and started to close it to race up to it and throw it open. I was on him before he knew what was going on. I knocked him out and called Glen who was in the car.

"He is out get your ass up here. Third floor and room 310." I said to him before I hung up. I closed the door and picked Dave up and got him on the bed. Casper was back at the hotel with like eight guys watching her making sure nothing happens. Now it was time to deal with Dave.

I had Dave tied to the bed when Glen knocked on the door. I opened it and he walked in. "So did he even see you?"

"Hell no." I said as I closed the door.

Glen walked over to the bed and gagged him before he slapped his face causing him to wake. The moment he saw us the look on his face told us he knew that he was about to die. All I can say is that he might die. That is if he can't stand the pain. "You tried to rape Casper and almost did. Well, you are going to be raped over and over again Dave. You are going to be the one that is taken against his will. You fucked with our girl. You fucked with ours. Now it's time to pay the price. Mark you want to cut his pants off please?"

"How about you cut his pants off and I'll get it set up?" I asked him and he nodded as he set the large bag that he had in his hand down on the bed beside Dave.

"See I know this woman who breeds horses around here. And she has this machine that is pretty much a large horse vibrator well when I told her what was going on she allowed me to have one that she wasn't using at the moment. One that you will be using for the next two days." I said to him as I got the machine out and started to put it together.

His eyes were so wide I thought they were going to pop out as Glen set to cutting off his jeans. He wasn't wearing anything under his jeans so he was making this easy for us. I finished a few minutes after glen lifted his legs and his lower back have putting everything he could find under him to make him even with the machine.

I put the machine on the bed between his legs and lined it up with his ass hole. It was so tight and I knew that it would be very painful. I knew that if he wasn't gagged everyone in the hotel would hear him as I pushed the machine until it entered him a few inches. After that it just slipped in. Then I plugged it in and Glen turned it on and we both heard the muffled screams that were coming from Dave as the machine pounded into him.

"Oh I forgot to mention that she wired it to where it would be pounding into you like a truck would plow into a car. Now we are going to sit back and watch this as we tape it. You know we have to make sure that you don't say anything. We wouldn't want this to slip out to the press now would we?" I asked him as Glen and I pulled out our deck of cards and headed towards the table.

"You know this is turning me on right?" Glen asked me and smiled as I looked down at my pants.

"Me too. You want to give him a show while he gives us a show?" I asked him with an evil smile.

"Oh I would love that." Glen said as we dropped everything that was on the table to the floor and moved it so he could see what we were about to do. I looked at Glen and he looked at me before I pulled him to me for a kiss. The whole time my eyes were on Dave and his face was even paler. But his cock got bigger and I pulled away from Glen. I pulled his shirt over his head and then did the same to mine.

"On your knees Glen." I said and he fell to them without question.

"Unzip my jeans." I growled and he did with his teeth as he unbuttoned the jeans.

Glen pushed them down and dragged my boxers down without even being told to. I still can't forget how this all started with just him and me now Casper and she wouldn't believe what we were doing just for her at the moment. Glen slowly wrapped his mouth around my cock and I leaned back against the table as Dave watched as Glen took me all the way into his throat. "Good bitch."

He purred and my eyes started to roll back into my head. If Casper could see this now then she would have her answer. "Not yet deadman."  
I looked down at Glen and watched as he got up and pushed his pants down. This is a side of Glen I haven't seen before. He laid on the table and looked at me. "Enough foreplay Mark fuck me."

I kicked my pants the rest of the way off and reached into the bag on the floor for the lube that I forgot to put on the machine and squeezed some into my hand before I lubed my dick up. "Watch us Dave. Let us show you what we will be doing to Casper. After all she is ours. You tried to take that away from us. Never will anyone take her away."

I leaned into Glen and grabbed his lips in a heated kiss as I leveled my hard cock with his ass. I pushed forward a little and it gave away to me like it has been for years. I moaned into his mouth as the warmth of his body wrapped around me as I impaled him with my dick. Glen pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. "I said fuck me!"

That was all it took and I forced the rest of my cock into his ass making his eyes roll up into the back of his head. I moved away and wrapped my hand around his cock as I started to pound into him with almost as much force as the machine was pounding into Dave with. "God Mark."

"That's right whore call my name." I growled and he started to meet my thrust with as much force as I was. I loved it when he did that. It meant that he loved the way I was fucking him. I moved a little and the angle and speed changed making me pound into his prostate as hard and as fast as I could as I stroke his cock in time with our thrusts. I wasn't even worried about Dave at the moment. No I was worried about the beautiful man under me meeting everything that I was giving him with as much force.

"Come for me Glen." I growled and that was all it took to feel his seed spill onto my hand and belly.

I felt him tighten around me and I growled out the pleasure as I thrust as far as I could into him and spilt my seed inside him. "GLEN!"

It took me a few minutes to figure out where we were and why were there but when I did I looked over and saw that Dave indeed had come with us. "I think he feels left out Mark what do you think?"

"I think that he needs to suck your dick." I growled to him as I removed myself from him and helped him sit up on the table.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Glen said to me before he kissed me and got up.

**Freak**

**I was pacing now. None of them knew just what they had caged and it was pissing me off that they wouldn't leave me alone and let me go. "PAUL!"**

**A few moment later a door opened and I looked up to see Paul and Shawn standing there looking at me. "I thought you were smarter than this. She isn't coming back. Dave made sure of that you know. I will be free and when I get free I will be coming for you. Nothing will stop me from what I need to do."**

**"There is nothing that you need to do Freak. It's what you want to do." He said to me.**

**I roared and turned away to pace again. "You really think that she is coming back from this don't you Paul?"**

**"Casper is stronger then you and we know she will win." He said to me.**

**I laughed at that and shook my head. "It's sad when you believe in the wrong thing. She gave up Paul. She gave up and I took over. The only way she is coming back is if I give up and that isn't happening. No it isn't happening at all."**

**Paul's eyes flashed and I knew that I hit a cord. "You always wanted her and never got her because he wanted her. Well he didn't get her either. So why don't you do what you have wanted to do since the day you met her. You can do it to me. I know I don't want to be a virgin anymore. That is for damn sure and who better to take it then you?"**

**"Shut up." He growled and I saw the look in his eyes. **

**"You want it. So come and get it." I said as I dropped down on the bed and spread my legs open for him to see that I had nothing on under the shirt I was wearing.**

**"I won't let you turn her into a whore damn it!" Paul shouted before they both left.**

**"Oh but you aren't the only one here that wants her and you know that." I shouted out behind him.**

_Don't think that you are going to have this body forever Freak. I'm coming back to get it._

**Try all you want dear I'm not giving it up without a fight.**

_Paul is right you know. You are what makes me weak. I fight you everyday just to live the life that is mine to live. Dave was able to do what he did because I wasn't alert to what was going on because I was fighting you. You are my weakness and that is going to change now._

**Paul**

**"You aren't getting this body back Casper. You gave up and I claimed it. It is mine and now so is the life that you were meant to live. Give up and die because I'm not giving it back." Freak said from the side of the door.**

_ "Think what you want Freak because there is something that you never knew about me. Something that you don't know and can't have because all you are is pain and hate. I know about happiness. I know about love and I know that I will not let you taste it when it's mine to taste. It is my body and I want it back." Casper's voice shouted a few seconds later._

We all looked at each other and I shook my head. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"I don't know but I know that I just heard Casper's real voice in there." I said to Shawn.

There were loud crashes and bangs coming from the room and we rushed to the door and threw it open. Honestly if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it but Casper's body was in mid air going from side to side like it was being pulled by two different people. Suddenly it flew left and landed on the bed and her eyes closed. I rushed over to her body and felt for a pulse. It was there nice and strong but she wasn't waking up. "Casper baby come on wake up."

"Are you sure she is ok?" Shawn asked from behind me.

"I won't know until she opened her eyes." I said to him softly.

A hand wrapped around mine that was in her hair and I looked down at her. "Hey big guy what are you doing in my bed?"

"Casper?" I asked softly.

"She sis gone forever . Freak will never come back now." She said to me and I smiled.

"Thank god I was beginning to think that you were lost." I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"I can't leave my guys you know they won't know what to do without me." She said into my chest and I sobbed.

She didn't know just how true that really was but she will when they see her again. "I want to talk to Jeff."

"Ok but later you need to rest." I said to her.

"Ok." She said softly and I smiled down at her.

"I'm glad that you are back." I said to her.

"I'm glad to be back." She said before her eyes closed and I held her as she fell asleep.


End file.
